Heir to the Crown
by Resurrection of the Forgotten
Summary: Power to rival that of the Gods. Naruto forges his own destiny using the power given to him by a fallen. The Crown of the Seven. OOC Naruto. Possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story that I've been thinking of writing for a while now when I was suddenly struck by inspiration yesterday for it and wrote this in a few hours. This stories Naruto will be OOC and will most likely become god-like in terms of power. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that may or may not appear in this fic that belongs to someone else. I also want it on the record that this story has a bit of religion in it, but it is just the basis of the story idea and is in no way shape or form suppsoed to be taken as more then what I've written to move the story forward.**

* * *

He Who Inherits the Power of the Crown

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Other Talking"_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'_**

'_Why?'_ Naruto Uzumaki a blond haired, blue eyed, whisker marked boy, in the tattered remains of what was once an orange jump suit thought, forlornly.

What could he have done to deserve this? To be left tied up by his so called team. To be left at the mercy of the varies ninja and civilians of the village he swore to protect, for something he had no control over.

'_Why?'_

For twelve years he put up with their hatred, their glares, and their spiteful words, and for what? Nothing, absolutely nothing had changed.

'_WHY?'_

Today had officially become a genin and member of Team Seven under Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja, along with Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, and Sakura Haruno, the smartest kunoichi of their year. They had taken the bell test, the test that would decide if they became ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, or if they would be sent back to the academy for another year. From the word go, actually even before that, things had been bad for him. Not only did he get poked in the ass, but was also tied up upside down in a tree, twice. It was when he freed himself the second that he tried to eat the bentos Kakashi brought, after his sensei had told him and his teammates not to eat breakfast, only to be caught and tied to a training post as punishment.

It was only after his teammates offered to share their lunch with him did Kakashi reveal the true purpose of the bell test and passed them, teamwork. Kakashi had then offered to take them out to eat, ramen of all things he was sure that Kakashi was being extra mean to him when he made the offer, only to leave him tied to the training post.

So he was forced to wait for them to come back and free him, to hungry to do it himself. Hours had gone by and they never came back, Naruto started to worry that he would be forced to stay there all night when a pair of chunins came by. Naruto had immediately called out to them hoping they would finally cut him loose. But like everything else in his life, things only got worse for the young boy.

The two chunin apparently hated him, like a majority of the village, for something he couldn't control. Being the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So not being able to let such an opportunity pass them, for the next couple of hours he was their training dummy punches, kicks, kunai, shuriken, and ninjutsu, everything possible was used against him and on him. When one of the chunin had left, he thought had finally caught a break. His hopes were quickly crushed when the chunin returned with other shinobi and villagers, all who wanted to make the "demon brat" pay. For the rest of the night he was beaten and tortured, being set on fire and impaled with varies weapons were some of the gentler things done to him.

And here he was now beaten, hungry, alone, and he finally had enough and didn't care anymore. His dream, this village, and his life it all meant nothing to him anymore, and he was ready to accept death.

_"Is that so?"_ spoke a voice that was soft as silk, yet as cold as ice at the same time.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked as he frantically looked around for the source of the voice, worried that one of his tormentors had decided to come back for another go at him.

_"Don't worry child."_ The voice said seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere_, "I won't hurt you. But I believe we should speak face to face."_ It finished before Naruto blacked out.

Mindscape

When Naruto opened his eyes the first things he noticed was that 1.) He was no longer tied up. 2.) He seemed to be in some type of sewer.

**"Well seems like my jailor has decided to grace me with his presence."** A dark and deep voice said from behind him. Turning around Naruto found himself staring at a pair of crimson slit eyes behind a steal gate that was being held closed by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it.

It only took a second for Naruto to register what was said and realize who was behind the cage, "Kyuubi." Naruto said in just above a whisper.

**"Nice to see my container isn't a complete idiot."** Kyuubi said in contempt.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto demanded barely keeping the anger he felt out of his voice. He already figured that if the Kyuubi was here then he was most likely **inside the seal.**

**Kyuubi bared its fangs at Naruto in what it tried to pass off as a smile. "Weren't you the one who said he was tired and didn't care anymore?"** Kyuubi asked**, "Release me Naruto, pull of the seal and I'll make sure that all those who wronged you suffer."** Kyuubi said. Naruto wasn't sure what to do, once upon a time he would tell Kyuubi to go to hell, but the day's events had really worn him down and he almost did what Kyuubi asked. Kyuubi's smile became even more vicious seeing how Naruto didn't out refuse him, **"They have hurt you Naruto, they have made you suffer through hell for twelve years. They must be punished for their sins against you, and I can make it possible if you remove the seal."**

Naruto almost caved in at this point, as he suddenly remembered all the nights he cried himself to sleep. All the times he woke up in the hospital after his birthday. Finally being abandoned by his _team_ right after they formed, and the night he just suffered through. Naruto slowly walked forward his hand reaching out for the seal. _'They deserve everything that is going to happen to them.'_

**"Yes kit, release me and you will have revenge."** Kyuubi spoke softly its eyes trained on the hand that will grant it its freedom.

_"I think that is quite enough Kyuubi,"_ the soft voice from before said from right behind the blond. Spinning around once he heard the voice Naruto found himself staring at what looked like a blond haired child angel wearing a white robe, with ten wings, five on each side and two coming out of his head, and gold rings around his hands and feet. What kept Naruto from saying this kid was an actual angel was the archaic purple tattoos on the left side of his body, and cruel blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded as he shifted into a fighting stance just in case he was an enemy.

_"Relax child I've already said I wouldn't hurt you, I was the one who brought you here. As to whom I am, that is irrelevant."_ He said as he calmly walked forward, none of his the steps making a sound despite the water on the ground. _"But I have an offer for you, Naruto."_ He finished with a small cold smile.

The smile if anything just caused Naruto to become even more nervous as it will filled with a feeling cruelty rather than reassurance. "How do you know my name?" Naruto asked nervously.

_"I've been watching you for quite a while Naruto."_ The angel said simply.

"You're been watching me?" Naruto asked starting to get freaked out, "How?" he might be a terrible ninja but when you've grown up like he has you know when you are being watched.

_"Again irrelevant."_ He said with finality, _"Now on to my offer. As I've watched you I noticed something special about you, no not Kyuubi."_ He said as Naruto turned to look at the great beast, _"Inside of you there is a light so pure it is quite outstanding, but there is also a terrible darkness that matches that light. For so long the two were evenly balanced, but that balance was destroyed and the darkness consumed you. Because of this imbalance you now stand at a crossroads of power, accept my offer or return to what you had before, nothing."_

"But, why me when there are people like Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The smile the angel now wore was like the ones adults give children when they are explaining something simple, _"It is true that the Uchiha has a darkness inside him that compares to yours, but it is the light he lacks and you poses that makes this offer possible. In this world people are either light or dark, or some level in between, and while some may change they are still either one or the other never both. Except you Naruto you're the exception to this all important rule."_

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, even though some of what he said just barely made sense to him, signaling to the angel that he could continue.

_"My offer to you Naruto is power, power to take your revenge against those who wronged you."_ He said.

"But-," Naruto began about to say how Kyuubi was offering the same thing when he was cut off by the angel.

_"This power Naruto would be yours to command without restriction. The power needed to destroy armies and bring entire nations on their knees. The power of seven, the power of the crown, the power of the king," _He said with a grand flourish spreading his arms out wide, as his smile became more sinister,_ "power to challenge Kami herself."_

Naruto stared on in shock as the words registered in his mind, "The power to challenge Kami. The power of the king." He said in disbelief.

The angel's smile lost most of its malice and actually gained a bit of warmth_, "Yes and all you have to do is accept it?"_

Naruto was unsure what he should do. It was obvious that this guy, whoever he was, wasn't exactly the angel he portrayed himself to be or that his offer for power was a joke, but why should he care in the end. After everything that the village had done to him so what if he made a deal with the devil. He would do whatever he had to do in order to gain power, so he was never weak like he was today, and show he could protect himself. And if a couple of people had to suffer to get the point across so be it.

"Fine, I accept." Naruto said without a bit of hesitation.

_"Good, but first I have a gift for you."_ He said, as a scroll that was the size of the Forbidden scroll appeared.

"What is that?" Naruto asked curious.

_"This."_ He began as he unrolled the scroll, _"is a summoning contract. All you need to do is sign this in your blood."_

"A summoning for what exactly?" Naruto questioned, as he pulled out a kunai and nicked his thumb. He already agreed to accept this guy's offer for power he had no reason to doubt him now.

_"That child will be a surprise for now. You'll also have to ask someone to teach you the hand signs for the Kuchiyose jutsu."_ The angel replied.

"Don't you know them?" Naruto asked finding it strange that someone who could offer something like he had wouldn't know at least that much.

The angel laughed, though it sounded cold, cruel, and somewhat mocking to Naruto, _"Of course, but I think I'll make you work for this."_ He answered, as Naruto finished writing his name and the scroll disappeared. _"One final thing Naruto if you accept this power it will change you. Do you still agree to this?"_ At Naruto's nod he continued, _"Now then accept your crown Naruto, accept the power that is rightfully and solely yours."_ the angel said as he held his hand out to Naruto. From it dark energy gathered before it pierced Naruto's heart. For a moment Naruto wanted to scream his lungs out, but that urge quickly went away, as the energy seemed to become almost comforting to him. Seven circles with intricate symbols suddenly appeared on various parts of Naruto's body before slowly fading away. **(1)**

"That was…different." Naruto said as he slowly regained his breath.

_"Yes, but so very much worth it. Now rest once you awaken you will be a different person."_ the angel said.

"Very well," Naruto answered with a nod, as he disappeared from the mindscape.

A heavy dark chuckling could be heard as Kyuubi spoke after being strangely silent**, "Things will become very interesting now don't you think L-,"**

_"Yes,"_ the angel said before Kyuubi could finish_, "I must admit I'm interested in seeing how young Naruto will change the would now."_ He said thinking it over and coming to a decision_. "I think I'll stay a while and watch."_

Next Morning

Three figures made their way to training ground seven in search of their missing teammate. There was a man with gray gravity defying hair with most of his face covered, the exception being his right eye, which was currently stuck inside an orange book, wearing the standard Konoha shinobi uniform. Behind him were two twelve year old kids, a boy and girl. The boy was brooding over nothing in particular with black hair in the shape of a duck's ass, and black eyes. He wore a blue high collared shirt, white shorts, blue ninja sandals, and with his forehead protector where it belonged. The girl had pink hair with emerald colored eyes, wearing a red battle dress with blue skin tight shorts underneath. And blue ninja sandals. She was using her forehead protector as a hair band keeping her hair in place. They were Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno respectively, the final members of Team Seven.

"Where is he?" Sakura grumbled, "That baka is going to pay for not showing up."

"Now, now Sakura I'm sure Naruto's around here somewhere there's no need to get angry. Just look at Sasuke he doesn't mind looking for our missing teammate, do you Sasuke?" Kakashi said never taking his eyes off his book.

"Hn"

"Well isn't this nice. Looks like my _team_ finally remembered me." A cold voice said. Looking around they couldn't find the source of the voice. It wasn't until Kakashi looked at the training post that his shinobi skills picked up a minor genjutsu. Dispelling it the source of the voice, their missing teammate, appeared still tied up to the tree stump where they left him. The first thing they all noticed was that Naruto's jumpsuit was barely being held together at the seams, with dried up blood stains covering most of it. The second thing they noticed was that his vibrant blond hair was several shades lighter where it bordered on being white, his once ocean blue eyes were a cold storm grey, and his skin was paler then it was yesterday, not on the same level as Sasuke or a certain snake but still.

Kakashi quickly rushed forward in order to free his student. "Hang on Naruto I'll take you to the hospital in a second."

"Unnecessary." Naruto stated as he snapped the ropes himself, "I am perfectly fine. If I had not freed myself before it was because I was curious to see how long it would take for my _teammates_ and _sensei_ to find me." He stated indifferently as he moved pass them.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Sakura asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Naruto spared the pink haired girl a glance before looking away, "The usual." He said simply before continuing, "Anything else is none of your concern."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his curiosity mildly peaked, "Usual? What does that mean dobe?"

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of annoyance, "Like I said Uchiha it is none of your concern, but if you can't help yourself then sensei knows and can answer your question if he wishes." He said his voice never losing the cold, uncaring, and emotionless tone or losing his look of indifference. Sasuke would not admit it unnerved him a bit at how similar Naruto was to Itachi right then.

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke up again, "why do you look different?" he questioned wondering if this was somehow the Kyuubi's doing.

"I can assure you that the cause in the change of my appearance is not the reason your thinking sensei." Naruto said, "As to why I look like this, that is something I'll speak only with the Hokage about." He finished staring right at Kakashi.

"Baka answer Kakashi-sensei's question!" Sakura yelled once it became obvious that was all Naruto was going to say.

Naruto let out another sigh, "Be silent Haruno I don't have the patience to deal with you this morning." He said gaining surprised looks from his teammates as he not only refused Sakura, but called her something besides "Sakura-chan". Seeing the surprised looks Naruto decided to put an end to this right now, "Understand this perfectly the Naruto you both thought you knew no longer exists. I will not stand for either of you or anyone else to think I am the same Naruto you all used to push around, understood?" he asked though he had turned his attention back to Kakashi before they could answer, "I believe we have some missions do we not, sensei?" he asked though he was already making his way toward the Hokage tower before he even finished.

"Don't you want to change out of those?" Kakashi asked pointing toward Naruto's ruined clothes.

"No we have more pressing matters to deal with then the issue with my clothes." He replied without looking back.

Kakashi just sighed motioning to his two remaining students to follow along.

_"Not even an entire day yet and your already starting to change things."_ The angel's voice said from inside his head_. "What will you do now? Will you take your revenge against the citizens of Konoha?"_ he asked.

"No." Naruto answered without missing a beat.

_"Oh?"_

"That might have been my intention in the beginning, but things have changed. After all what kind of king would lower themselves to their level for something so petty as revenge." Naruto explained.

_"And if they cross you?"_

Naruto's eyes seemed to darken slightly at the question and became quite a few degrees colder, "Then they will be dealt with."

The angel chuckled, as if the very idea of people suffering was amusing, before asking something else. _'I definitely chose well in who would become the heir._' "Tell me Naruto do you know the Legend of the Sun and Moon?"

Naruto menatally raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic, but answered anway. "No."

_"The Legend of the Sun and Moon," _the child angel began_, "Should both fall than the world will fall with them, should only one fall then the two are fated to kill each other, and if should they both rise than the world will enter a new era. Do you understand why I am telling you this, Naruto?"_

Naruto only had to think for a second before understanding it, "I am one of them." He answered.

_"Exactly."_ The angel replied, _"But which one, the Sun or Moon?"_

"Once upon a time I would have said I was the Sun, but that is no longer true. I have taken the title of the Moon for myself." Naruto replied.

_"And you would be wrong."_ The Angel said chuckling coldly when he sensed Naruto's confusion, _"I told you Naruto, you are special. You are an Eclipse that which is both Sun and Moon, and yet not. You are that which brings chaos to the realm of Kami by being the unknown factor that will decide this world's future."_

"I see." Naruto said.

The angel let out another mirthless chuckle_, "Do not worry young king it will all make sense with time. For now focus on what you will tell your Hokage."_ The angel said, as his presence slowly faded from Naruto's mind.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter for this will come out whenever I get inspired to write for this again, but I'll definitely be working on it.**

**(1) To get an idea of what the symbols look like go to this site. http:/shiningevo . ultimatedigimon . com/mythos . php**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Decisions Made and a Spar

**AN: Alright here is my second chapter to Heir of the Crown. I'm posting this as a sort of birthday present from me to all of you, even though I'm a few hours late since I was born on the 19****th**** and it's currently the 20****th****, but only by three hours. Next I'll be working on updating my Tenshi no Hikari story, OR posting a new story that has been jumping around in my head for a while, but if I do that it will only be a prologue so it'll be short. I will update Tenshi no Hikari before I get back to SDH. But don't worry I've already started the next SDH chapter it's just that most of my focus will be on getting another Tenshi chapter out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that may or may not appear in this Fic.**

* * *

Decisions Made and a Spar

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
_"Other Talking"_  
**"Kyuubi Talking"**  
_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

"Team 7 reporting mission accomplished." Kakashi said his lone eye only briefly glancing up from the orange book in his hand, as the Genin of Team 7 silently stood in front of their sensei.

"Thank you for reporting in Kakashi and congratulations on completing your first mission Team 7." An old man with a short grey goatee said. He wore red and white robes, and on his head he also wore the Hokage hat with the symbol for fire printed on the front. He is Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

Sarutobi became truly worried when all three Genin voiced their thanks to his praise. Well Sakura expressed her thanks; Naruto just nodded his head slightly while Sasuke didn't even do that. What worried Sarutobi was Naruto's reaction or more accurately his lack of a reaction.

When the Genin team had first entered the room to get their mission the aged Hokage had immediately noticed the change of appearance in his surrogate grandson. If the rags that were once the blond boy's clothes wasn't enough cause for alarm than the fact that his hair was white instead of blond and his eyes were now a storm grey was. But as Hokage he had to put the good of the village before his personal concern, this was easier for him to do when he noticed that Naruto didn't seem hurt. So when Kakashi requested a mission he assigned Team 7 a simple D-rank mission, silently promising to ask what happened to Naruto afterwards. The fact Naruto hadn't complained that the so called "mission" was pulling weeds didn't help ease Sarutobi's worries.

And now after completing the mission Naruto still wasn't reacting like he should, a part of the old man hoped it was because Naruto was finally taking things seriously, but he knew things could never be that simple when Naruto is involved.

'_Well might as well figure what is going on.'_ The Sandaime thought taking a drag from his pipe. His eyes focused in on the former sun-kissed blond, "Naruto-kun could you please explain to me what exactly caused your change in appearance, and perhaps what happened to your clothes as well?" he asked.

"Of course Hokage-sama," Even more warning bells went off Naruto never addressed him so formally, "but first it would be best if Uchiha and Haruno waited outside, what I have to say doesn't concern them, and this should be kept between as few people as possible."

"What could you have to hide dobe?" Sasuke asked with a sneer his arrogance refusing to let himself be kicked out of the room just because the class loser said so.

Naruto shifted his gaze toward Sasuke, his face not once changing from its impassive look. "Learn to pay attention Uchiha, this will be the second time I tell you that this is none of your concern. This is between the Hokage, Sensei, and me. The Hokage because he is our leader and Kakashi because what I have to say might affect our future missions." Naruto stated evenly.

"And you don't think it wise that your teammates know what that is?" Kakashi questioned.

Looking over his shoulder at Kakashi Naruto replied, "They will eventually learn about what we discuss, but this is something we have to discuss in private before it becomes public knowledge incase certain people would use it against us, and to their advantage."

Hiruzen listened quietly as Naruto explained his reasons for not wanting inform his teammates. As a shinobi who fought in all three of the Great Wars he knew exactly how dangerous information in the wrong hands could be. He was also sure that the Kyuubi would come up at some point during the conversation, which alone was more than enough reason to have the two freshly made Genins wait outside. "Very well," Sarutobi said drawing everyone's attention, as he nodded his head agreeing with his decision, "Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan would you please wait outside for a few minutes." He said more than asked.

Sasuke stared at the aged kage his eyes slightly wide in surprise. The old fool was actually ordering him, an Uchiha, to leave just because the talentless dead last didn't want his stupid little secret to get out, _'Probably something idiotic dealing with ramen.'_ Sasuke thought with a scoff, but he knew better than to voice his thoughts, as he didn't have much of a choice. "Hn," he replied turning around and walking out of the room with Sakura following him, after giving the Hokage a small bow.

When the doors closed behind them Sakura couldn't help but voice her curiosity, "What do you think they are talking about in there?" she questioned the raven haired boy.

"Who cares?" Sasuke muttered, leaning against the wall by the door his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you think it has anything to do with why Naruto looks and is acting so differently?" Sakura continued to ask. When Sasuke didn't bother answering Sakura let out a sigh knowing how pointless it was to try and continue the conversation, but that didn't stop her from wondering what was happening behind those closed doors. It was impossible not to notice how different Naruto was being. All day he hardly said anything and that was weird enough by itself considering how loud he was known to be.

* * *

After the doors closed behind the two Genin Sarutobi went through a series of hand seals causing the room glow a faint blue for a moment before returning to normal. "Privacy jutsu," The Sandaime explained for Naruto's benefit. "Makes it so no one will be able to hear what we have to discuss, so this will remain between the three of us." Hiruzen said having signaled for his private Anbu guard to leave earlier.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and acceptance before he began to explain everything that happened the other day. From his team leaving him tied to the training post, something Sarutobi swore to talk with Kakashi about at a later time, to the mob attack, to his meeting the Kyuubi and seconds later the "angel", and finally his acceptance of the Crown. Naruto made sure not to hold anything back.

Sarutobi sighed, just like he thought nothing was ever simple when Naruto is concerned. _'I'm getting to old for this,'_ the aged Hokage thought with a groan, as let out another sigh before he focused his gaze on Naruto. "Well you certainly know how to keep things interesting don't you Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked with a half amused smile on his face, "The first thing we need to know is if you trust this 'angel'."

"Not at all," Naruto answered truthfully without a second of hesitation, "but I also doubt that he poses any threat." The questioning look that the Hokage was sending him was more than enough for Naruto to know he should explain why he thought so. "The angel is now nothing more than an echo, a voice inside my head of someone or something that once was."

"That is kind of hard to believe isn't it?" Kakashi commented speaking up for the first time since they began their little discussion, "If the angel was the last one to poses this Crown wouldn't he be rather dangerous, after all there is no telling what his true intentions might be, or what he could be capable of."

"_He isn't completely wrong Naruto."_ The angel voice said from inside Naruto's head before he could reply, _"I still hold a lot of my old power,"_ He admitted, _"but you are the one who holds the Crown now. I can only do what you allow me to do. You are also the king now I won't interfere in your life in anyway."_ Naruto made sure to tell the other two what the angel said after he finished.

"Well at least there is that," the Hokage muttered to himself, "Has this had any affect in the seal?" he asked.

"None what so ever Hokage-sama," Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear," Sarutobi said, "Now could you please clarify what this 'Crown' is exactly?"

Naruto nodded his head, as he went on to explain what the Crown was, or at least what he knew about it. "The Crown is just the name given to the seven different abilities that are molded after Pride, Wrath, Lust, Envy, Greed, Sloth, and Gluttony. The Seven Deadly Sins" Naruto explained.

"And I suppose that that is the reason you wanted to keep this meeting private." Sarutobi said more than asked, as he understood how some of the village might react to Naruto's new found power.

"Having the Kyuubi brat wielding the powers of hell won't exactly reassure the villagers that I'm not the Kyuubi." Naruto stated, unknowingly voicing the old shinobi's thoughts, getting nods of agreement from the other two occupants of the room. "But I also know that it will be impossible to conceal what has happened, so a cover for my change of appearance and new found abilities will be necessary."

"What would you propose Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime asked.

"That if anyone asks we tell them that I've activated a new Kekkei Genkai." Naruto answered.

"That's a good idea Naruto-kun, but it won't be long before someone starts to question your claims." Sarutobi replied.

"That's fine," Naruto said not at all worried, "Right now all we need is more time for me to become familiar with what the Crown can do."

"So what are these abilities exactly?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi staring at him with indifference, as if he didn't really care that Kakashi, his sensei, had just asked him something, and regarded the grey haired man deciding if should bother even answering him before he turned back to stare at the Hokage. "I'd rather keep that to myself for now."

"Oh?"

"As a shinobi I should keep what I can and can't do to myself to keep my enemies guessing. One of the shinobi's most useful weapons is deception after all." Naruto said.

"That is true Naruto-kun," Hiruzen began a smile having formed on his face, "but your comrades will also need to know your abilities someday if they are to efficiently work alongside you. But I'll trust you to let them know when you are ready."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto replied evenly.

"Now is there anything else to report?" the Hokage asked.

"Just a couple of things Hokage-sama," Naruto answered, "The first is that my natural abilities, such as my speed and strength, have been increased."

"Do you have any idea by how much they've been increased by?" the Sandaime questioned.

"No," Naruto answered.

"I see," Sarutobi said absentmindedly, "Than how about a spar to see how much better you are?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the old kage's proposition, "A spar?" he inquired.

"Yes a spar Naruto-kun. And who better to spar against to test your new found strength than the Rookie of the Year in your class" Sarutobi answered before he shifted his attention to address the grey haired Jounin. "Kakashi are your Genin free at the moment or do you have something else planned for them?" he asked

"Ah, no Hokage-sama, I was planning on running some teamwork drills but besides that I didn't have anything else planned." Kakashi answered.

"Good than we can get that out of the way now." Sarutobi said before he returned his attention back to Naruto, "Are you okay with this Naruto-kun?" he asked getting a nod from the white haired boy, "Alright than what was that other thing you wanted to inform us about Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head, as he said "The final thing I wanted to inform you about Hokage-sama was that accepting the Crown changed me."

"In what way Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked some apprehension in his voice.

"The most noticeable changes are, obviously, my physical appearance and that I've also have had a change in mentality." Naruto answered in reply.

"How so?"

"I've realized now that how I acted before how I always jumped into things without thinking, and letting myself be influenced by how the villagers saw me was wrong. I will no longer let their opinions get in the way of my decisions. If they want to see as the Kyuubi then so be it I won't try to prove them wrong. As long as I know that there are those who don't see me as the Kyuubi than that is all that matters." Naruto replied a fierce determination coming into his voice, "They will be the ones who see the real me."

Sarutobi tipped his hat to the young white haired boy, "You have really matured Naruto-kun, and in just one night too." Hiruzen said the amusement obvious in his voice, "So should we get going?" he asked, as he moved from behind his desk making it obvious that he would be joining them.

"Hai Hokage-sama," the two shinobi replied in unison. Dropping the Privacy Jutsu and stepping out of the room they saw Sasuke leaning up against a nearby wall with Sakura trying to start a conversation the little emo Genin. The three of them coming out of the room immediately drew their attention.

"Sorry for making you two wait," Sarutobi said, "but if you would come with us we will be going to Training Ground 7, we're going to have Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun spar to test Naruto-kun's strength." Sarutobi finished making the other two Genin curious, but chose to just follow after their sensei and teammate.

* * *

_At Training Ground _

At the training field Naruto and Sasuke stood on opposite sides with the others standing off to the side, as they waited for the two young Genin to start their sparing match.

"You might as well give up now dobe, there is no way you could beat me." Sasuke taunted from his side of the training field, as he got into his family's taijutsu stance the Interceptor fist. "An Uchiha could never lose to some a shinobi from a pathetic no name clan. You're too stupid to even get into the academy's fighting stance."

'_If only you knew the truth,'_ the Sandaime thought somewhat angrily. Ideas of revealing Naruto's heritage soon, with his new found strength, forming in his head. _'If the Crown really makes him as strong as he says it does than there would be no reason to hide the truth from him.'_

"You should keep from saying such foolish things Uchiha," Naruto replied not at all affected by Sasuke's taunts, "The whole point to this spar isn't for me to win but to test myself, for me to surrender would have made this all pointless and wasting the Hokage's and our time." He finished causing Sasuke to scowl. "And the reason that I haven't gotten into a stance is simply because I do not have one. The one taught to me in the academy was… inadequate as it left to many openings in my defenses."

Though that's what Naruto said Sarutobi knew that what he actually meant to say was that he had been sabotaged by the academy teachers. It looked like he was going to have to have a discussion with them later on. After all to intentionally sabotage one of the students under their care meant that one more of his shinobi would be unprepared, putting them at serious risk, and by extension Konoha, when they left the academy and began their career as shinobi. When Kakashi noticed that both Genin were ready he called the start of the match.

The second Kakashi said to begin Sasuke rushed toward Naruto, his anger at being made a fool, by Naruto of all people, making him react. Throwing his fist forward the Uchiha aimed to hit the white haired boy in the head and end this in one punch.

"What are you aiming at?" a cool voice asked from behind the last loyal Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, as he started to realize that he had hit nothing but air, and that Naruto was right behind him his back towards him, _'How? Did I just miss?' _Sasuke thought frantically, _'No. I'm sure I was going to hit him, but that means he moved out of the way.'_ He realized, _'But how? I didn't even see him move.'_ He finished as he jumped away trying to gain some distance between the two of them.

"Dobe how did you dodge my punch!" Sasuke demanded.

"Who knows," Naruto replied calmly turning to face the dark haired avenger. Pissed Sasuke charged Naruto again, but this time making sure to be ready for when the former blond would try to move. Throwing another punch Sasuke watched, as Naruto moved to the side his attack with ease. Again and again Naruto would dodge Sasuke with minimal effort not matter what the Uchiha prodigy threw at him, it had gotten to the point that it almost looked like the academy dead last was dancing around the Rookie of the Year. When he couldn't evade he would swat Sasuke's punches and kicks away as if they were nothing.

Throwing another punch at his evasive opponent Sasuke watched as the former blond jumped over his punch, and him, to land behind him. Seeing an opportunity Sasuke spun himself around and aimed a kick to Naruto's side while storm grey eyed boy recomposed himself from his landing. Without having to look Naruto blocked Sasuke's kick with his hand.

"How the hell are you able to do all this, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded again.

A, "Who knows," was Naruto's reply once more. Pushing himself off with the leg he had kicked with, Sasuke began his assault again only to miss every time punches, kicks, he even threw kunai and shuriken at Naruto only to have the young teen calmly move out of the way, as if he was taking a stroll through the park. And what pissed Sasuke above all else was that look on Naruto's face. Not once since the spar started had that same look of indifference, as if Sasuke wasn't worth any sort of effort what so ever.

"How could you possibly improved this much after two days when in the academy you were nothing?" Sasuke shouted anger and frustration laced in every word he spoke, as he went in for a sweep kick hoping to knock Naruto off his feet only for him jump back slightly, and out of his reach.

"Are you still holding on to that?" Naruto questioned, "Didn't I tell you before that the Naruto you thought you knew no longer exists. It looks like I will be forced to open your eyes to the reality that is right in front of you." He finished. Moving before Sasuke could react to what he said Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke's unguarded chest sending the raven haired boy back before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Sasuke slid against the ground for a second before he was able to flip himself over and get on his feet, and started to look around wildly for his opponent. Sadly, for him, he only caught a glimpse of him before he took a knee to the head. Shaking his head quickly in an effort to regain his composure, Sasuke attempted to defend himself from Naruto's strikes. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't successfully block all of Naruto's attacks and more kept getting through, it didn't help that he was tired or that the blond was fast enough to attack him from different angles.

'_I can't lose here. I am an __UCHIHA__! The elite!_' Sasuke thought furiously having had enough of this. Pushing Naruto away, after being able to block that last punch, and jumping back to get some distance between the two them, Sasuke quickly went through some hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted unleashing a giant fireball that raged towards Naruto. Sarutobi and Kakashi were about to move in to intercept the jutsu when they caught sight of a yellow circle appearing over Naruto's stomach with a strange design at the center of it. _'Let's see you dodge this loser!'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

'_Is that the Crown?'_ they both thought simultaneously.

Naruto watched as the giant fireball raced towards him not at all worried about the possibility of being turned to ash. _'Aspect, Gula,' _He thought calmly without a hint of panic. Opening his mouth the fire started wrap in on itself before it all moved toward his mouth. When the last of the flame disappeared Naruto was revealed completely unharmed with only whips of smoke coming out of his mouth. _'Gula: Gluttony the Ravenous,' _He began, as he stared at the others wide eyed looks, _'The ability to absorb chakra in jutsu, no matter what element is used, and weapons infused with it. Adding it to my own chakra reserves or being able to fire it back as pure chakra,'_ he finished.

"What? How?" Sasuke asked astonishingly.

Instead of an answer Naruto appeared in front of the stunned avenger with a kunai pressed up against his throat. "Have you finally begun to understand Uchiha? He asked though he didn't really care for an answer, "This is the reality of the world around you. And this sparring match is my win." Naruto stated.

Clapping could be heard from the side, as Sarutobi made his way towards them with Kakashi following alongside him, and a stupefied Sakura silently walking behind them. "Well done Naruto-kun," Sarutobi praised getting said boy to withdraw his kunai, "You certainly have gotten stronger."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto answered quietly, and somewhat bashfully unused to being praised by anyone.

"Yes excellent Naruto." Kakashi said giving the white haired teen an eye smile, though he only got a nod in return, "And you too Sasuke."

"Well Kakashi-kun if that is all I'd like to take Naruto out to get some proper clothes." The Sandaime said, as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Of course Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, "Team 7 is dismissed for the day. Meet back up at the bridge tomorrow at 8' o clock." He finished before disappearing in a puff of smoke with Sasuke leaving soon after going off somewhere to brood over his lose, and Sakura following him in an effort to comfort him, but not before subtly glancing back at Naruto.

"So shall we get going Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked his surrogate grandson.

"Hai Hokage-sama, but why you know that the villagers will throw me out of the store the moment they see me." Naruto said, as he followed the man he considered a grandfather.

'_I never thought I'd live to see the day that Naruto was actually respectful to anyone,'_ Sarutobi thought, not being able to help the chuckle that managed to escape. "Ah, but do you honestly think they will throw you out if your with the Hokage Naruto-kun? Besides I know of this one store that will not judge you for your condition." He answered getting a nod of understanding out of the bearer of the Crown, "And as a reward for doing so well in the spar against Sasuke-kun I think I'll teach you the hand seals necessary for the Summoning Jutsu."

"You know it?" Naruto asked some of his surprise and enthusiasm making its way past the cool indifference he now has.

"Of course," Hiruzen replied amusedly, "but you'll have to work on it on your own I'm afraid." He finished apologetically at the end.

"That's fine." Naruto said in return a small smile on his face, "Jiji."

The Sandaime laughed lightly when he heard Naruto call him that again, "I guess not even a bit of a personality change could manage to change you completely, huh Naruto-kun?" he questioned, as they made their way into the village market area.

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for my second chapter of Heir to the Crown. I hope I was able to make it interesting for all of you. Now please remember to review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Journey to the Land of Waves

**AN: Here is the third chapter of Heir to the Crown. I should have gotten this done a week ago, but I suddenly lost my muse to wright and I ended up taking a whole other week to finish I hope you all can forgive me for that. So with nothing more to say here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or ****anything**** else that may or may not appear in this fic that is related to anything else.**

* * *

Journey to the Land of Waves

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
_"Angel Talking"_  
**"Kyuubi Talking"**  
_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

It had been a month since Team 7 had passed Kakashi's Bell Test and she had become an official Genin of Konohagakure, and Sakura Haruno could honestly say that it was nothing like she had expected. When Sakura began her final year at the Shinobi Academy she had only one goal and that was to be ranked as the top kunoichi of the year ensuring that she would be placed on Sasuke's team at the end of the year, with the Uchiha of course earning the title rookie of the year. She had achieved her goal she been placed on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha. Her joy was diminished slightly with the knowledge that she would also be on a team with Naruto Uzumaki, the dobe of the class, but Sakura was sure she could put up with the annoying blond idiot as long as she was with her precious Sasuke-kun.

When Kakashi, who had been two hours late to meet them, had informed the Genin hopefuls that they still had to pass one more test to become true official Genin, or be sent back to the academy, Sakura had been worried that she would be separated from the last Uchiha. When the test began Sakura had been determined to do whatever she could to get one of the bells, so she could continue being Sasuke's teammate. But the most she had done was shout out a warning to Naruto, something that she still didn't understand why she did, if she truly hated the blond like she had said in the team introductions the other day. Yet by some miracle or a chance of fate they had all ended up passing Kakashi's test, but in all their excitement of passing, and Kakashi having his first Genin team, they had forgotten that Naruto was left tied to the training log.

That was when everything changed and the life that Sakura had been expecting ended.

When they returned to Training Ground 7 the next day in search for their missing teammate they found him still tied to the stump they left him at beaten, bloody, burned, and completely different. The boy they found tied there was no longer the cheerful hyperactive boy that never stopped smiling, and in his place was a teen that was calm and indifferent, if not a little cold, to everything. Even his physical appearance had changed, and she had only been able to recognize the boy because of the rags that once was his orange jumpsuit, and the next day after the blond had left with the Sandaime Hokage to get new clothes even that had changed. When he arrived at the training grounds the next day he was wearing a dark blue shirt that was almost black, white hakama pants that had a ballooning effect that gathered around his ankles, and had built in kunai holster, and flat pointed ankle-high boots instead of sandals. He had on samurai styled armor that extends over his left shoulder looping around to connect in the back and a long dark red sash tying together, which his headband was attached to. Over it all he wore a black sleeveless haori with the kanji for seven written on the back in white in a white lined rhombus that's tips were solid white.

The only thing Sakura could associate the teen with how he looked like before was the whisker marks on his cheeks, and even those were so faint now that you could hardly see them.

The difference in Naruto was never more apparent to the pink haired girl then when Kakashi had them spar about a week and a half after Naruto's transformation had taken place.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Alright are you two ready?" Kakashi asked two of his students, standing beside a scowling Sasuke, that were on opposite sides of the fields waiting for the signal that will begin their spar._

"_H-Hai Sensei," Sakura answered, just a bit nervous at having to face her white haired teammate, as she remembered how easily he faced off against Sasuke a week ago. Naruto didn't bother giving a verbal answer instead giving the copy ninja a small nod of his head that was almost missed by everyone._

"_Alright then begin." Kakashi told them. As soon as Kakashi gave the signal Sakura had pulled out a kunai from her holster and had gotten into a defensive stance, half expecting Naruto to suddenly appear in front of her like he had done with Sasuke. But looking toward the other side of the field the storm-grey eyed genin gave no indication that he heard the Cyclopes shinobi because he was still standing there arms at his side and just looking disinterestedly ahead, of course remembering that he had done the same thing against Sasuke during their spar only served to unnerve Sakura more than anything._

"_Well?" Naruto began calmly, "Are you just going to stand there, Haruno?" He asked her, but by his tone of voice it was obvious he didn't care the least about her answer. Some of Sakura's old fire seemed to come back to her at the former blonde's casual dismissal. Throwing the kunai she had in her hand at the boy she followed it up by throwing some shuriken in his direction before pulling out another kunai and charging at him. Smoothly lifting up his hand Naruto caught the kunai by its ring with a finger, spinning it around his finger the blond haired boy deflected the quickly approaching shuriken before blocking the kunai that Sakura still held in her hand. Their eyes meet one set fierce and determined hiding most of the owner's nervousness, the other completely calm and composed. Jumping back Sakura once more threw her kunai at her sparring partner only for Naruto to move his body slightly to the side dodging the kunai completely. Going through a quick set of hand seals Sakura created a couple of clones in an effort to confuse the white haired boy._

_Naruto shifted his gaze between the three approaching pink haired kunoichi; his eyes searching for any signs that would set the real Sakura apart from her clones, of course being able to create the real thing made it a real simple thing to do. Naruto pulled out a kunai from his holster so fast that it looked like it had materialized in his hand. Stepping forward Naruto slashed at the Sakura on the left with the kunai that he had in his right hand, the blade going through the fake. The former blond haired shinobi ducked down avoiding the punch from the one in the middle before he threw the kunai in his left land at the Sakura on the right, the kunai going through the last remaining clone. Shifting his head Naruto watched as his pink haired teammate aimed to punch him in the head. Moving it slightly to the right Sakura's punch just missed connecting with his head, their two bodies so close now that Sakura could feel the gentle warmth coming off of Naruto. Starring at Naruto's expressionless storm-grey eyes from such a close distance with her own surprised emerald ones, Sakura once again realized how much things had changed in the last couple of weeks. Before his transformation Naruto had never been able to evade any of her punches, and yet here he was doing it with the minimalist of efforts now. Continuing to stare into Naruto's eyes Sakura could feel herself being memorized by the white haired teen's gaze. Looking at his calm expression Sakura could feel her face slowly heat up, and she was sure that it had nothing to do with the spar they were having. She could hardly believe that the handsome teen in front of her was the same annoying Naruto from two weeks ago._

'Wait handsome?' _Sakura thought surprised, as she began to wonder why she suddenly thought her white haired teammate was handsome. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by the feel of cold metal pressed against her neck and the sound of Naruto's voice._

"_Disappointing," Naruto muttered quietly._

"_W-What?" Sakura stammered back at him._

"_It's disappointing to think that the top kunoichi for our year is so easily distracted and weak." Naruto answered her, just as quietly as before. "Since leaving the academy you haven't improved in the least."_

"_But it's only been about two weeks." Sakura tried to defend herself, though even she could admit that her excuse sounded feeble at best._

"_True," Naruto acknowledged, "But as shinobi we are to improve our selves' everyday so we are stronger than the day before. Tell me Haruno, besides the training that Hatake has us doing, what have you done to grow stronger?" The silence that followed his question made it all too obvious what her reply would have been. "You're pathetic Haruno and a disgrace to all kunoichi." He finished walking away from the pink haired girl just as Kakashi approached them, leaving the girl watching his back with wide eyes as he walked away._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Naruto's words from that day had deeply hurt Sakura, more than anything Sasuke had ever said to her, mostly because of how true it all was. Since then she had trained harder than she had ever trained before in the hopes of proving that she wasn't as weak as Naruto believed her to be, though she couldn't understand why it mattered so much to her to suddenly prove herself to him, she was confident it was just because he called her pathetic. I mean what else could it be, right?

Sasuke had also been something that had turned out completely different then what she expected when she was first assigned to be on his team. Since losing his spar against the white haired teen the last Uchiha's mood had worsened considerably, to the point that Sakura was hesitant to even approach the raven haired boy to ask him out on a date in fear of how he would react. Sasuke saw his lose to the class dobe as the ultimate humiliation and had since then done whatever he could to prove himself superior to Naruto, only for the storm-grey eyed boy to completely outshine the avenger every time.

Currently Team 7 was out on another D-rank mission that had been assigned to them earlier that day. But because of how simple the D-rank missions turned out to be, being better compared to chores that academy students could be able to do, the three genin of Team 7 were quickly growing tired of them, though only two of the genin showed any indication.

"Is everyone in position?" Kakashi questioned his genin team through a radio while he sat on a tree reading his book.

"Blossom in position," Sakura's voice was the first to reply over the radio.

"Raven in position. Let's get this over with already," Sasuke was the next answer annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

"Fox ready," Naruto stated evenly being the last to answer.

"Alright then on my signal… Go!" Kakashi ordered. The three genin rushed toward their target, Sasuke moving faster than the other two refusing to let Naruto capture their target before he did. What followed was several minutes of scratching, biting, and yowling surprisingly, or not, none of it actually came from their target. "Confirm a red bow on the left ear." Kakashi said.

"Confirmed, red bow on the left ear, mission missing cat Tora accomplished." Naruto answered back behind him Sakura was holding onto a cat trying to soothe the small creature while Sasuke glared daggers at it, his face covered in claw marks, wishing he could set the damn thing on fire with one of his Fire Jutsus.

"Great work on finishing another mission team. We will head over toward the Hokage's tower to return Tora and grab another mission." Kakashi finished turning a page in his book and giggling perversely.

* * *

At the Hokage tower the three genin of Team 7 watched as the Daimyo's wife suffocated Tora, as the cat desperately tried to escape the over affectionate woman's clutches. Sasuke watched the cat struggle quietly muttering to himself, wishing for the woman to squeeze just a little bit harder. Sakura felt sorry for the little demon cat understanding why it ran away so often. Naruto while indifferent to the situation did feel sort of sorry for the cat's suffering. Sighing to himself, Naruto stepped forward.

"Excuse me Shima-sama," Naruto began.

The Daimyo's wife stopped her excessive cuddling to look at the white haired genin, "Yes Genin-san?" She asked him staring at the young genin intently.

"I mean no offense to you Shima-sama, but if continue to treat Tora as you have then he will never stop running away." Naruto said causing nearly everyone in the room to become tense at having a genin chastise the Daimyo's wife. "Each time you hug him you suffocate him it only causes him to want to run away." The room grew quite while everyone else waited to see how the Daimyo's wife would react. Sasuke had an actual smile on his face as he waited to see what would happen to the former blond, Sakura had worried expression on her face, Kakashi had stopped reading his book, Iruka, who was helping the Sandaime assign missions, looked like he was about to scold Naruto, while the Sandaime had an unreadable expression on his face. No one expected for her to suddenly smile at the storm-grey eyed shinobi.

"Excellent work young man," She said making everyone bar the Hokage confused, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," The bewildered genin answered her.

"Well Uzumaki-kun I'm sure you're confused why I'm suddenly praising you so I'll explain." Shima began, holding Tora far more gently now and petting the cat's back making it purr, "It's a brave thing you've just done, standing up to someone who is technically your superior when you know they are doing something wrong. Most shinobi would have just allowed me to continue treating Tora as I have been, too afraid of what my husband might do to them if they spoke up like you have. But you challenged me for someone else's benefit and that is something you should never be afraid of doing, within reason of course." She said with a smirk, "Your sensei has already taught you the meaning of teamwork, correct? And how much it is valued here in Konoha?" She asked them getting a nod of the head from all three of them. "Well consider this a lesson similar to that one. Never be afraid to question authority when you feel they are leading you wrong, and never follow someone blindly just because they are your superior." Shima finished. "Again of course within reason," She added at the end.

Sakura tentatively raised her hand, "Um Shima-sama?" The pink haired girl asked nervously

"Yes Kunoichi-san," Shima replied, smiling gently at the girl to ease her nervousness.

"Well, I understand what you're saying, but why are you doing this in the first place?" Sakura questioned.

"This is sort of a tradition that is passed down from the previous wife of the Daimyo to the wife of the new Daimyo that goes all the way back to when Konohagakure was first founded. I learned about it from my mother-in-law just like she learned it from hers, even Tora here is the descendant of the first Tora that belonged to the Daimyo's wife of back then who started the tradition. And the reason why is because neither my husband nor I wish to have mindless drones working for us." The Daimyo's wife answered her getting a nod of understanding from the young kunoichi. Turning to face the Hokage Shima continued, "Now as a reward for Uzumaki-kun's bravery he'll receive payment equal to that of a C-rank mission, as was agreed upon for anyone who speaks up. Plus Team 7 will no longer need to take the mission to retrieve Tora when he 'escapes'." She finished causing the three genin behind her to cheer in their minds.

"Of course Shima-sama," Sarutobi said tipping his toward the woman.

"Now if you'll excuse me Hokage-dono it's time I take my leave, for now." She said giving the old man a small bow.

"Of course Shima-sama," The Sandaime repeated before the woman made her way out the door. Turning his attention to the waiting Team 7 Sarutobi gave them all a smile. "Congratulations on another mission accomplished Team 7. Now we have a list of missions you can take babysitting a councilman's grandchild, picking up groceries from a neighboring village for an elder, helping in a potato farm-"

"Tora, NO!" The voice of Lady Shima suddenly shouted out from the other side of the door cutting the Sandaime midsentence.

"Luckily, thanks to Naruto-kun, Team 7 won't ever need to capture Tora again."

"No," Sasuke stated stepping forward, "Those missions you've been assigning to us are a joke, as an Uchiha elite I demand you give us a better mission." The raven haired Uchiha said arrogantly a smirk splattered across his face.

"Sasuke! Watch how speak to Hokage-sama!" Iruka chastised the young teen, half surprised that it was the Uchiha demanding for more challenging missions rather than Naruto, but from the changes the Hokage told him the former blond went through he supposed it was to be expected. "The missions that are assigned to you are the standard for genin that have just graduated the academy. They are so you can gain experience working with your team before you're sent out on one of the higher ranked missions." Iruka finished giving the boy a light glare before going into an explanation of how the varies missions that were received by Konoha were assigned to the shinobi under the Hokage, like the lectures he used to give the three genin. When he finished he noticed that no one was paying attention, not even the Sandaime, Sakura was talking lightly with Naruto, who was at the very least acting like he was listening, Sasuke was looking off to the side disinterested, Kakashi and Hiruzen had pulled out their copies of Icha Icha and were giggling at something they read.

After realizing that Iruka had finished his lecture, with said academy teacher off to the side with storm cloud over his head muttering about the lack of respect he received, Sarutobi coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. "So you want a more challenging mission, is that it?" Sarutobi asked, though he didn't bother waiting for a reply before focusing his attention on Kakashi. "So Kakashi as their sensei, do you think they are ready for the responsibility that comes with a higher ranked mission?" The Hokage asked the masked jounin.

Kakashi lifted his eye from his perverted book to the aged Hokage before shifting his attention to his three genin who were all looking at him with varying degrees of expectancy. He turned his attention back to the Sandaime before eye smiling at the old leader, "I'm sure they are ready Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered him.

Sarutobi smiled softly at them, "Very well I have a C-rank mission ready. You are to escort the client back to his home in the Land of Waves and protect him while he completes construction on the bridge being built." Hiruzen told them before calling out to his secretary. "Please send in Tazuna-san!"

A minute later an old man with dark skin, short grey hair, a strange hat on his head, and holding a sake bottle walked into the room. From his posture and the smell of alcohol coming off of him it was obvious that the old man was at least a little drunk. "These are the shinobi who are supposed to be guarding me? A bunch of brats," Tazuna asked annoyed. "They sure as hell don't look like much. They look like they would wet themselves at the first sign of danger." Tazuna was about to take another swig from his drink when an ice cold voice stopped him before the bottle even reached his lips.

"Don't be so foolish as to judge us by appearances alone Tazuna-san." Naruto stated evenly, as he stared at the old drunkard coldly. The look in the white haired teen's eyes unnerved the bridge builder; he had never seen someone so young look so cold and indifferent to the world around him.

Tazuna shakily nodded his head, "Alright I'll be sure to remember that." He gulped nervously.

"Ok team," Kakashi spoke up drawing the three genin's attention to him, something that Tazuna was inwardly grateful for, "Go home and pack enough supplies to last a few weeks, we'll meet at the North Gate in an hour." The one eyed jounin instructed his students getting varies degrees of understanding from the three of them. They were all making their way out of the room when the Hokage called out to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun if you could stay a moment longer, there is something I would like to discuss with you before you leave for your mission." Sarutobi said gaining curious glances from the storm-grey eyed genin's teammates, nodding his head Naruto walked back to stand in front of the Hokage's desk. Sasuke and Sakura wanted to stay and see what the Sandaime wanted to talk with Naruto about, but they were quickly ushered out of the room by their sensei. "Iruka, how about you take a little break I'd like to talk with Naruto in private." Hiruzen suggested towards his assistant though it was clearly more than a suggestion.

"Of course Hokage-sama," Iruka replied giving the Hokage a light bow before standing up and making his way out of the room, giving Naruto a smile, which was returned, before exiting the room. When it was just the two of them left in the room the Hokage let out a sigh pulling out his pipe before he began.

"As we decided we kept the emergence of the crown quiet for as long as possible, but word has finally reached the civilian council about your sudden transformation." The Sandaime began, "They have begun to demand an explanation of what has happened to you, and while I have been able deny them any information at the moment they are becoming increasingly insistent. The shinobi council is also curious, but they are more concerned that this is an effect caused by the Kyuubi. With your new mission they will be forced to wait for your return before they can 'ask' you what has happened, but once you do return I can guarantee that the _honorable_ council will request your presence before them." He explained.

"I see," Naruto muttered quietly, "I'll prepare to deal with them when I return. Can I count on you being there to support me Hokage-sama?" The white haired shinobi asked the old man.

Sarutobi gave the boy a gentle smile, while it was almost impossible to note he could tell that the boy was a bit nervous about having to deal with the council on his own. "Of course Naruto-kun." Hiruzen answered, he could tell that his answer relieved the boy ever so slightly.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," The Kyuubi jinjuriki said, "Is that all?" He questioned receiving a nod from the aged leader turning around Naruto made his way toward the door before stopping right next to it, "Jiji if I may be frank. You are the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato while this village is not a dictatorship it is also not a democracy. The council was created to make your job easier you should not for them to make demands whenever they want. It is time they were reminded of that." Naruto finished exiting the room and leaving the Hokage alone with his thoughts.

* * *

An hour later all of Team 7 and Tazuna were walking down a road heading toward Wave country. Sakura had asked a few questions about where Tazuna was from and if they didn't have any ninja of their own with Kakashi providing an answer, Sasuke was just staring ahead, and Naruto was keeping a subtle eye out when he noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. Naruto immediately became alert, it hadn't rained in weeks and the puddle was in the middle of the road without any sort of shade to keep it out of the sun. He didn't bother checking if the others noticed the strange anomaly or not, if they failed to notice a puddle in the middle of the road on a sunny day then they obviously weren't as capable as they should be.

They had all just passed the puddle when two figures came out of it. They were dressed similarly with the exception that one wore a tattered cloak with a single horn attached to his headband and a clawed gauntlet on his right arm, while the other figure had two horns on his and the gauntlet was on his left hand the two of them connected by a spiked chain. They were Gozu and Meizo respectively, the Demon Brothers. Acting quickly they both wrapped the chain around Kakashi and pulled, slicing Kakashi to pieces before anyone could react.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed terrified by the fact that her sensei was so quickly done away with.

"One down," One of them murmured turning their attention to the others.

"Four to go," The other one finished. The two brothers focused their attention on Naruto who stood closest to them charging forward with the intent of slicing the white haired teen with their chain. Before they could ensnare him the former blond created a Shadow clone and both stepped to the side avoiding the Demon Brothers' attempt of an attack. Then the two look a likes raised their fists and each slammed it into one of the Demon Brothers' face shattering the mask that they were wearing.

"Bastard," The single horn brother, Gozu, muttered, as he glared at the teen and his clone both had an uncaring look on their faces.

"You'll pay for that brat," Meizo muttered threateningly spitting out some blood. But before they could do anything a shuriken was thrown by Sasuke at the chain pining it to a tree. The Demon Brothers tried to pull themselves free, but a kunai from the avenger to the chain made sure that the chain couldn't be separated. The Uchiha then landed on their out stretched arms and kicked them simultaneously in their faces. With little other choice and still needing to deal with the bridge builder the two Kiri-nin disengaged from the chain, Gozu going after Naruto to distract the blond and get some payback from that punch while Meizo charged at the bridge builder, with only Sakura protecting him. As Gozu approached the white haired genin, Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed leaving just his clone behind. Gozu didn't have time to wonder what happened to the young teen, because the boy's Shadow clone suddenly appeared in front of him slapping the clawed gauntlet, which he had out stretched to thrust it into Naruto's chest, and delivered a jaw breaking uppercut to the rouge ninja's face launching him backwards and hitting a close by tree knocking him out. With Gozu unconscious the Shadow clone dispelled itself, its job done.

When Naruto reappeared he was standing in front of Sakura and Tazuna surprising them. Pulling out a kunai Naruto blocked the remaining Demon Brothers thrust with his clawed hand, but before he could continue fighting the missing-nin Kakashi suddenly appeared knocking the Kiri shinobi out.

"Kakashi-sensei, but how?!" Sakura questioned him before turning her head toward where Kakashi's body was supposed to be, only to see a sliced up log there. "Substitution jutsu," Sakura realized.

"Great work team," Kakashi commended them. "I could have beaten them a few seconds, but I wanted to see how you three would react."

"If you're so strong why let the brats fight them? Why not just take care of it yourself and be done with it?" Tazuna demanded stepping out from behind Sakura.

"Simple really," The masked jounin replied lazily, "I wanted to see what their objective was. Was this an attack on fellow ninjas or was someone else their target." Kakashi paused for a second, as his eyes hardened staring at the bridge builder. "I think there is something you should explain to us Tazuna-san."

Tazuna went on to tell the four leaf ninja about how Gato had taken control of Wave and was draining the country dry of everything, and how the bridge he was building was the only hope the country had of escaping the small tyrants grasp. Kakashi had even interrogated the Demon Brothers, after they had woken up, and confirmed what the old bridge builder had told them, Tazuna then tried to guilt trip them into continuing the mission through fake tears and saying that his daughter would forever hate Konoha and his grandson would cry for his grandfather.

The grey haired jounin let out a sigh before turning to his team, "Well it's up to you three to decide on whether or not we continue the mission." He told them.

"We'll continue the mission," Naruto said not even waiting a second to reply. "It is not unheard of for missions to suddenly increase in difficulty, this is no different. As shinobi we aren't allowed to give up just because the mission parameters have changed," He finished.

"As if I'd let the dobe get ahead of me," Sasuke scoffed an arrogant smirk on his face, "Besides there are probably stronger opponents waiting for us this is a perfect chance to test myself."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding before turning his attention to his last student. "Well Sakura it's all up to you. We'll continue, but only if it's a unanimous vote." Kakashi stated causing everyone to look at the pink haired girl expectantly. Sakura fidgeted nervously under their combined gaze, but already knew what her answer was going to be.

"We can't just leave all those people suffering. We have to help them." The pink haired girl decided resolutely. Looking toward her teammate to see their reaction to her statement she wasn't all that surprised to find they looked majorly indifferent to what she just said, though she was happy to note that there was a smidge of approval in his eyes before they returned to their now normal cold uncaring indifference.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Very well looks like we're continuing the mission Tazuna-san."

With that decision Team 7 and their client continued on their journey to the Land of Waves. When they reached the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves a friend of Tazuna's gave them a ride in his boat, with the danger they were in they had to remain quiet as they crossed into Wave being able see the unfinished bridge that Tazuna was making through the thick mist, silently impressing the genin, and to a lesser degree Kakashi. Once they reached land Tazuna's friend turned his boat around and left as quickly as possible.

* * *

Team 7 was walking through the forest on their way toward Tazuna's home, they were all on alert for possible threats, Kakashi had told them on the way that it was more than likely that there next opponent would be jounin level. Hearing a faint rustling in the bushes Naruto threw a kunai where he heard the sound coming from, Kakashi went to investigate and when he returned he was holding a white rabbit that was scared to death, probably because it was so close to being impaled by Naruto's kunai.

"Nice work dobe." Sasuke said sarcastically, "You stopped a rabbit from attacking us."

Naruto kept his eyes on the rabbit for a moment longer before he shifted his attention to look around the surrounding area, "If you knew how to pay proper attention instead of trying to appear better Uchiha you would have noticed the puddle the Demon Brothers were hiding, and what is wrong with the current situation." The storm-grey eyed genin said continuing to search for something.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded confused.

Sakura was looking at the rabbit in confinement as well, a few weeks ago if Naruto, before he changed, had done the same thing she would have figured it was because he was being his usual hyperactive self, now she was sure that Naruto wouldn't have wasted the effort if there wasn't a good reason. It only took her a second longer for her to realize what the white haired teen was getting at, "Its fur," The pink haired kunoichi began, "The color of its fur is all wrong. It's white, for this time of the year it should be brown."

"That's rig-Duck!" Kakashi shouted pulling Sasuke and Tazuna down with him keeping them from being cut in half by a zanbato that was flying through the air. Naruto had been the one closest to Sakura, so he had pulled the girl down with him causing him to land partially on top of the young pinkette.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her coolly.

"Y-yeah, t-thanks," Sakura stuttered a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

Knowing that the pink haired girl was fine Naruto picked himself, up and look toward where the giant cleaver had stuck itself on the side of a tree. Standing on the handle of the blade was a man with short black hair a strap that went over his bare chest, most likely to help carry the sword. He wore light blue shinobi pants, the standard shinobi sandals, and camouflage arm and leg warmers. The lower half of his face was covered by bandages and on his head was his Kiri headband worn slanted and to the side.

"Well, well, well Copy-cat Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers were defeated, with you as their opponent." The unknown mist ninja said looking at Kakashi, dismissing the genin as unimportant. "I'm only after the bridge builder hand him over, and you and your little greenhorn genin can leave with your lives."

"Zabuza Demon of the Mist," Kakashi muttered recognizing the shinobi from his bingo book.

"I see my reputation precedes me," The now named Zabuza stated smugly.

'_For an opponent like this I really don't have much of a choice,'_ The one eyed jounin thought to himself lifting up his headband to reveal that his left eye was a blood red with three tomes surrounding the pupil.

"Oh, the infamous Sharingan, for you to bring it out so early in our battle I'm honored." Zabuza said pulling his zanbato out of the tree and landing on the water of the lake that was in front of them. Kakashi stepped closer the Kiri-nin, standing between him and his team, as he pulled out a kunai from his holster.

'_Sharingan?'_ Sasuke thought in shock staring at his sensei, _'How does he have the Kekkei Genkai of my clan?'_

"Stay out of this he's way out of your league. Protect the bridge builder." The gray haired jounin ordered his genin. The genin followed their sensei's order and moved to stand around Tazuna in a triangle formation.

Zabuza started things off by performing a single hand seals, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The Demon of the Mist said thickening the mist that already existed in the area making it hard for the Konoha-nin to see anything, more for the three genin than Kakashi. Hidden within the mist Zabuza spoke his voice reverberating from every direction. "There are seven points in the human body that result in instant death the heart, the larynx, the jugular, the brain, the spine, the liver, and the kidney. Now which point should I attack?" Zabuza questioned releasing a massive amount of killing intent that Kakashi countered with his own.

Sasuke began to shake in primal fear the bloodlust that filled the air was suffocating the desire to kill was too much; he had to put an end to it. Griping the kunai he had in his hand firmly he was about to thrust it into himself to end it when Kakashi's voice stopped him before the metal blade pierced his skin.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said to his shaking student without even looking back at him, "Calm down. I promise that nothing will happen to you." He finished trying to convince his subordinate that nothing will happen to him.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Kakashi." Zabuza said suddenly appearing in the middle of the genins' formation and in front of Tazuna. But before he could swing his zanbato to cleave the bridge builder he felt something impaled into his gut. Shifting his eye sight toward the side the masked Kiri-nin saw the white haired genin standing with the kunai that was currently jabbed into his gut looking at him coldly.

"And you shouldn't be so arrogant or underestimate your opponents, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Naruto stated pressing the kunai deeper into Zabuza when suddenly the missing-nin burst into water. "A Water clone," Naruto muttered to himself realizing what just happened.

"Heh not bad brat," Zabuza said appearing behind the former blond genin, his giant cleaver ready to decapitate the boy. "But not good enough." He finished tensing his muscles in preparation of swinging his sword. But before he could Kakashi appeared in front of him kunai in hand stabbing Zabuza with it, though like before the mist shinobi turned out to be just another Water clone, as it had burst into the liquid the moment the kunai penetrated its skin. The mist began to lift slightly showing Zabuza standing a short distance away from Team 7. "That's an interesting brat you've got there Kakashi, but it's going to take more than a greenhorn genin to beat me." The masked missing-nin stated.

"Is that so?" The gray haired jounin asked rhetorically before he burst into water.

"What?" Zabuza gasped surprised, "A Water clone?" From the mist Kakashi emerged thrusting his kunai at Zabuza who pulled his sword from behind his back in retaliation to block the kunai. "Should have known you would have copied my jutsu with that eye of yours," Zabuza grunted.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kakashi replied, "I already knew that jutsu, it's not all that special." He finished. Zabuza growled slightly at the insult and started to press down harder with his sword forcing Kakashi to counter the increase in strength with his own, but was still made to slide back a bit on the ground. Seeing that he was losing ground Kakashi jumped back to put some distance between him and the Kiri nuke-nin causing Zabuza's zanbato to slam into the ground. With the zanbato momentarily stuck in the ground Zabuza used the handle as leverage to spin himself around and land a kick on Kakashi sending the masked Konoha-nin into the lake.

Sputtering for air Kakashi broke the surface of the lake before he noticed something strange about the water he was in. _'This isn't normal water it's dense, heavy.'_ Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what that meant when Zabuza appeared behind him going through a string of hand seals.

"Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza declared. The water suddenly rose up twisting around Kakashi encasing him in a sphere of water that floated above the lake, with Zabuza standing beside it his left arm connected to the water sphere. The grey haired jounin tried to move inside the sphere of water, but it was almost impossible for him to do so. Zabuza chuckled at Kakashi's struggling form, "This prison is made of water but its stronger than steel." He said performing a single hand seal, "Now to take care of your little brats, Water Clone jutsu!" He finished just as another Zabuza emerged from the lake's surface.

"You brats," The clone spoke standing in front of the three genin, "Run around wearing those headbands calling yourselves shinobi as if it is supposed to mean something. You have no idea what it really means to be a shinobi, to be between life and deaf so often that it will no longer affect. I'll only consider you true shinobi once you've earned yourselves a page in my Bingo Book." The water clone stated performing a hand seal and thickening the mist that was present. In a split second that the water clone was hidden by the mist he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto aiming to land a hit to white haired teen's midsection. Naruto was just barely to put up a guard to block the kick, but the force of the attack still pushed him back. "None of you have a chance of beating me."

"Run!" Kakashi shouted from inside the water prison, "Zabuza's water clones can't move to far away from him, and while he is using this jutsu Zabuza can't chase after you. Take the bridge builder and run away now!" He ordered them.

"Do you honestly expect us to follow that type of order?" Naruto muttered loud enough for everyone to hear lowering his arms so they were at his side, his hair shadowing his eyes. "This is the sort of situation that Shima-sama was talking about, being given an order that we know is wrong." Naruto lifted his head slightly, so one of his eyes was no longer obscured by his hair, he stared determinedly ahead looking passed the water clone and staring at Kakashi and the real Zabuza. "I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me tied to that training log and for what happened afterwards, Hatake. But _I'll _at least take that lesson to heart; I will not abandon a comrade." He finished shifting his attention back to the water clone.

'_Naruto,'_ Sakura thought surprised by the young teen's speech while her heart clenched once again remembering that she had also left him tied there all night.

"Brave words brat, but it will take more than that to beat me." The water clone stated lifting his zanbato from his back and holding it in his arms.

"Is that so," The stormy-grey eyed teen murmured his voice once again growing cold. "I had hoped to keep this secret for a while longer, but considering the circumstances that no longer seems possible." Lifting up his hands Naruto performed a single cross shaped hand seal, "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He said before in a poof of smoke a single Shadow clone appeared beside him.

"Oh the Shadow clones Jutsu that is an impressive technique," Zabuza's water clone said mockingly. "But it's going to take more than a single Shadow clone to win this fight brat." Naruto didn't reply to Zabuza's taunt, though a smirk did spread across his face.

Behind Naruto the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna watched as a strange light blue seal appeared on the Shadow clone's back. Looking at Naruto they noticed that a different looking seal, this one a purple color had appeared on his right hand. _'What the hell is that?'_ They all thought simultaneously.

"Aspect," The clone spoke the seal on its back glowing brighter, "Invidia." It finished being consumed in a light that made it impossible to distinguish any of its features, as its shaped slowly began to change.

"Aspect," Naruto said lifting up his hand in front of his face, the back of the hand facing Zabuza so he could see the seal, "Avaritia." For a moment when the white haired brat said that word Zabuza felt something strange, but it soon went away so he just shrugged it off.

When the light that surrounded the Shadow clone shattered it revealed that it had changed and had become an exact replica of Zabuza's zanbato, which was imbedded into the ground. Reaching out and lifting it up with his left hand Naruto slung the giant zanbato over his shoulder.

"This," Naruto said softly in a cold voice, "Is the power of the 'Crown of Seven'."

* * *

**AN: Alright I'm going to end it there. I had originally intended for this to finish after the fight with Zabuza, but this just seemed like too good of a spot to stop, so I'll leave the fight with Zabuza to be the beginning of the next chapter and it will probably cover the entire wave arc unless I can come up with something to extended it. With this chapter done I will begin working on my Shinobi of the Digital Hazard story and after that I'm not sure.**

**So until next time everyone please remember to review.**


	4. Clash between a Demon and a King

**AN: It's been a while since I've updated this story but I'm finally getting around to it. I hope that this was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or ****anything**** else that may or may not appear in this fic that is related to anything else.**

* * *

Clash between a Demon and a King

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
_"Angel Talking"_  
**"Kyuubi or Inner Sakura Talking"**  
_**'Kyuubi or Inner Sakura Thinking'**_

_Last Time_

"_Aspect," The clone spoke the seal on its back glowing brighter, "Invidia." It finished being consumed in a light that made it impossible to distinguish any of its features, as its shaped slowly began to change._

"_Aspect," Naruto said lifting up his hand in front of his face, the back of the hand facing Zabuza so he could see the seal, "Avaritia." For a moment when the white haired brat said that word Zabuza felt something strange, but it soon went away so he just shrugged it off._

_When the light that surrounded the Shadow clone shattered it revealed that it had changed and had become an exact replica of Zabuza's zanbato, which was imbedded into the ground. Reaching out and lifting it up with his left hand Naruto slung the giant zanbato over his shoulder._

"_This," Naruto said softly in a cold voice, "Is the power of the Crown of Seven."_

_Now_

Zabuza's clone scoffed at the former blonde, "Those are a couple of fancy words for a simple Transformation jutsu. Do you think that just because you had your clone transform into Kubikiribōchō you stand a chance against me now?"

"Kubikiribōchō?" Naruto said, testing the name out for himself' "Decapitating Carving Knife a fitting name for this sword. But you seem to have come to the wrong conclusion on a certain detail, I did not have my clone perform the Transformation jutsu."

"Then what did you have it do?" The Demon of the Hidden Mist asked with a raised nonexistent eyebrow.

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself." Naruto replied, refusing to explain his abilities to an enemy, before he disappeared right in front of everyone's eyes. It was only thanks to the years of experience from being a shinobi that allowed the Zabuza Water clone to draw his own sword and block the slash from its counterpart. The Water clone struggled though, against the power behind the attack.

'_Impossible.'_ The Water clone thought, _'How is this brat so fast? More than that whatever that Shadow clone did it wasn't a Transformation it wouldn't have been able to survive colliding with Kubikiribōchō like this.' _With an angry glare at the impassive former blonde the Water clone pushed Naruto away. "I won't be beaten by some green fresh out of the academy Genin and a fake Kubikiribōchō!" The Water clone declared heatedly.

"We shall see." Naruto stated evenly, "But allow me to make something clear for you. In this world there are now exists two Kubikiribōchō my blade is just as real as yours."

"So what," The real Zabuza scoffed still unbelieving of what the white haired boy was saying. "Just because you have my sword doesn't mean you know how to use it."

"That is where you are mistaken, Zabuza." Naruto said before the Water clone had to duck or risk showing everyone just how exactly Kubikiribōchō got its name. _'Invidia: Envy the Always Shifting. The ability to transform my entire body or a specific part into anything else perfectly, in this case my clone transformed into an exact replica of Kubikiribōchō, down to the last detail and power. All I have to do is see something once or picture it clearly within my mind.'_

Off to the side Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were watching the fight between Naruto and Zabuza's Water clone.

"Amazing that kid is actually going toe to toe with that thing. They're evenly matched." Tazuna said in awe.

'_That's not right,'_ Sakura thought as she watched the fight. _'It might look like they're equally matched, but I think that Naruto is still holding back, like he's testing himself against Zabuza's clone.'_ The pink haired kunoichi realized.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, as he grinded his teeth, watching the dobe matching a Jounin level ninja even if it was just a clone, was an insult to him. How did the dobe get stronger than him, an Uchiha! The Elite! This kind of power Naruto didn't deserve it, what possible reason would and idiot like him need it for. He needed it to avenge his clan, to kill Itachi, to show everyone that he was the strongest shinobi ever without equal. _'Damn you Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought with a scowl on his face.

Naruto easily sidestepped the Water clone's next slash, a bored look on his face, as he wasn't even trying to put any effort into fighting the clone anymore. The Water clone was growing increasingly irritated; Zabuza himself was becoming annoyed with the situation, even if the Water clone was a tenth of the strength of the original it should have dealt with the white haired brat by now.

Naruto just continued to look uninterested with the situation the zanbato he carried over his shoulder not even looking like it affected his movements at all. _'Avaritia: Greed the Avaricious'_ Naruto thought ducking under a horizontal slash, _'The ability to steal the skills or abilities of an opponent no matter what they are. The requirements are being able to see my opponent and know what I'm trying to copy. By combining Invidia and Avaritia I can use Kubikiribōchō just as well as Zabuza can.'_ With that final thought Naruto again dodged the clone's attack before swinging his Kubikiribōchō and slicing straight through the Zabuza look alike turning it back to water. Slinging the zanbato over his shoulder again Naruto stared straight at Zabuza with a cold look in his eye.

"Just who is this kid?" Zabuza muttered to himself, slightly disturbed by how the boy with the same blade as him across his shoulders was acting and performing. "Hm, well no matter just because the kid took care of a single Water clone doesn't mean he can compare to me."

Naruto stared at Zabuza with a cold calculating look trying to determine the next best course of action. Zabuza still held Kakashi prisoner within his jutsu, the Copycat-nin most likely running out of air soon, and was standing in the middle of the lake using, what Naruto guessed, was some type of chakra control exercise that he hadn't learned yet. While he could use Avaritia to learn the exercise instantly Naruto didn't want to become too dependent on the Crown of Seven, or use it for something as basic as Water Walking.

'_So what are my other choices?'_ Naruto thought before sparing a glance back at his teammates that stood close to Tazuna. _'Teamwork is not an option at the moment. Haruno can't do anything productive at the moment with her skill set, and the Uchiha can't be counted to follow through with any plan that is formed at the moment with how his attitudes been like since I defeated him in our spar.'_ The storm-grey eyed shinobi continued turning his gaze back to Zabuza. _'Best chance to defeat Zabuza is to free Kakashi, but the question is how?'_

"What's the matter brat? Don't you know how to walk on water yet?" Zabuza taunted the Genin. The Mist ninja's eyes widened a second later when Naruto appeared in front of him with Kubikiribōchō coming down at him. Blocking the strike with his own sword Zabuza held Naruto at bay with a single hand. "Is that it? If that is the best that you can do then you are already finished kid."

"On the contrary," A voice said a Shadow clone of Naruto forming behind Zabuza with a kunai in its hand. "That was only a momentary distraction." It finished bringing the kunai down toward Zabuza's spine. Zabuza tried to destroy the clone with a kick but the Shadow clone was barely able to dodge the kick and continued with its attack. With no other choice, now that he had an attack coming from both the front and the back and was now practically standing on one leg, Zabuza had to jump away from Naruto and his clone, or risk being cut either by the kunai in the clone's hand or Kubikiribōchō in Naruto's.

"Damn, to be made to drop my jutsu by a simple brat. I must be getting rusty." Zabuza muttered distastefully as Naruto dispelled his clone and he landed in the water. He wanted to attack the boy who copied his blade, but he knew that his biggest concern now that his Water Prison was undone was the freed Kakashi. Naruto quickly swam to the shore of the lake to get out of the line of fire from the two battling Jounin who were trading high ranked water jutsu. Kakashi, using his Sharingan's ability to copy Zabuza's actions perfectly unnerving him enough to gain the advantage in the fight and finish it with the jutsu that Zabuza was about to use.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed, the high pressurized water blasting Zabuza back into a tree.

"C-can you see the future?" Zabuza asked Kakashi, who appeared in the tree above the beaten rouge, kunai in hand.

"Yes," The grey haired Jounin answered. "And your future is death." Kakashi finished, but before he could end Zabuza's life three senbon suddenly struck Zabuza in the neck.

"You were right his future was death." A mysterious figure said wearing a white mask, with the Mist Village's symbol carved into the mask. **(AN: I'm not going to describe the clothes that Haku wears everyone should know by now.)** "I must thank you I have been after Zabuza for quite a while now."

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded. First the dobe out does him and then this nobody shows up out of nowhere and kills Zabuza. This was completely unacceptable to the last Uchiha.

"Mist Hunter-nin," Kakashi answered instead checking Zabuza's vitals and confirming his death.

The Hunter-nin disappeared in a Water Shunshin only to reappear a second later with Zabuza's body hung over their shoulder. "If you'll excuse me I must now dispose of the body, farewell." The Hunter-nin said before disappearing in another Water Shunshin.

Naruto stared at the place where the Hunter-nin stood a second ago, something seemed off but he wasn't sure what it was. The Jinchuuriki's attention was brought out of his thoughts when Kakashi said his name.

"Naruto," The Jounin sensei began sternly his voice completely serious unlike how it usually was. "Do you mind explaining to me what exactly you thought you were doing? Not only did you ignore the order of your superior officer and sensei, when I told you to leave with the bridge builder, but you also engaged an enemy that you weren't prepared for on your own. Did you even think about using teamwork and relying on Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked him harshly.

"Hey aren't you being too hard on the kid? I mean he did hold his own against that guy." Tazuna spoke up trying to defend Naruto's actions, but was ultimately ignored.

Naruto just let out a scoff at Kakashi's reproachful words, while he stared coolly at the older man. "You were the one who taught us that _lesson._" The Uzumaki began spitting out the word lesson. "About how we don't abandon our comrades Hatake and Shima-sama told us we shouldn't blindly follow orders, especially if we know they are wrong." Naruto stated evenly. "If we had retreated like you ordered, how long would it have been before Zabuza killed you and hunted us down?" He asked but didn't give Kakashi enough time to answer. "As to teamwork, Haruno, while she has improved marginally, doesn't know anything that could be deemed useful. Uchiha really only has his fire jutsu and from the distance he would have to produce the jutsu from, along with how long it takes him to perform it, would have given Zabuza more than enough time to defend himself. If I had included either one in the battle then it would have only brought Zabuza's attention to them putting them needlessly in danger." Naruto finished.

Sakura was conflicted in how she was feeling, Naruto had admitted that she had improved but she still wasn't strong enough to do anything. Sasuke just silently glared at the white haired teen's back.

Kakashi was about to say something, but he suddenly passed out causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

Naruto looked down at the Jounin with a cold look in his eyes before he reached down and covered Kakashi's Sharingan with his headband and forming a couple of Shadow clones to carry passed out Jounin before turning his gaze to Tazuna. "Tazuna if you would lead us to your home, so we can make sure that Hatake recovers properly."

"Yeah, sure my home isn't all that far from here." Tazuna answered happily after a second and proceeded to lead them to his home.

* * *

The next day Kakashi woke up groggily still reeling from some of the after effects of using the Sharingan to long the other day. Looking around he noticed that he was lying down in a bed in a room he had never been in before, a beautiful woman with dark blue hair was in the room. She seemed to notice Kakashi's return to the conscious world.

"I see that you're awake now, that's good." The woman said.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked. "And who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter, and you are in our home." Tsunami answered politely. "If you wait a second I will let your students know your awake." She stated before leaving the room. Not long after Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura entered the room, Tazuna and his daughter following after them.

"You know Sensei the Sharingan is great and all, but if it leaves you like this maybe you shouldn't use it." Sakura commented taking a seat beside Kakashi's bed.

Naruto mentally snorted at the idea. The fact that Kakashi was known in the shinobi world solely as Copycat Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan meant that the Jounin most likely used it whenever a threat was present and he felt justified using it.

Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought for a moment as the others waited for him to say something before he finally said something. "Zabuza's still alive." He declared clearly shocking everyone in the room.

"What, how can that be? Sensei you said that Zabuza was dead you checked him yourself." Sakura said voicing everyone's thoughts, though Naruto seemed to be the least surprised by Kakashi's statement as he had a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Think about it what kind of weapon did the Hunter-nin use." Kakashi encouraged his students to answer.

"Senbon," Naruto murmured quietly.

"Exactly, senbon aren't necessarily suitable weapons for killing unless they hit a vital spot." Kakashi began his explanation to his attentive audience. "The Hunter-nin struck Zabuza in the neck, which won't guarantee the death of a target, but if hit in the right spot it can simulate a state of death."

"Aren't you over thinking this?" Tazuna inquired fearfully.

"Maybe," Kakashi acknowledged. "But it is better to be prepared and consider all the possibilities then be caught off guard." The grey haired Konoha-nin reasoned.

"If Zabuza is alive then what are we going to do Sensei?" Sakura asked, "He could at attack at any moment."

"Don't worry Sakura it will take Zabuza about a week to recover from being put in a death like state." Kakashi said trying to calm the pink haired girl. "In the mean time we'll be doing some training."

"What's the point?!" A new voice shouted from the doorway into the room. Turning in that direction everyone saw a young boy with black hear wearing a white hat standing in the doorway glaring at the ninja. "Your all going to die anyway Gato is too strong!"

"Inari!" Tazuna said greeting the child happily Inari greeting his apparent grandfather with a hug.

"Inari!" Tsunami said scolding her son, her hands on her hips and a disappointed frown on her face. "That is no way to talk to our guests. These people risked their lives to bring your grandfather home."

"Its fine I insult them all the time." The old man said dismissively.

"But mom it's true they're just going to die if they stay here. Gato is unstoppable there is no way they are going to win against him, so they should just go back to where they came from." Inari argued with his mother in a whining tone of voice.

"Children like you shouldn't speak of things that they do not understand." Naruto said coolly everyone turning their attention to white haired teen as he looked at the black haired child unemotionally. The room grew quite as no one was sure how to react to what Naruto said, though Sasuke would reluctantly admit that he somewhat agreed with Naruto, while Inari glared at the white haired teen heatedly.

"Ah, anyway we will start training in a few hours so get ready." Kakashi finally said bringing everyone's attention back to him and getting varies types of confirmation from his team.

Later Team 7 was in the woods near the bridge builder's home to begin their training. The three Genin looked at their Sensei, who was using crutches to move around, patiently waiting for him to explain what kind of training he had in mind for them.

"Alright for today's training exercise you're all going to learn to climb trees." Kakashi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world with an eye smile.

"Climb trees?" Sakura said dubiously, "Sensei how is that supposed to be training?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Sakura." Kakashi replied happily, "You see for this training exercise you won't be using your hands." He said before going on into an explanation. "You'll perform this exercise by channeling chakra to the soles of your feet. This is going to be a challenge since channeling chakra to the bottom of your feet in a controlled manner is supposed to be difficult, when you believe you got the right amount of chakra gathered you simply walk up the tree, see simple right?" The Jounin asked at the end as he demonstrated the exercise to his Genin before ending hanging upside down a branch. "Now use these to mark your progress up your tree." He finished throwing a kunai near the feet of the three Genin. "I suggest a running start."

The three Genin grabbed the kunai and picked a tree before performing the Ram hand seal to gathered chakra to the bottom of their feet before running at the tree in front of them. Sasuke was the first one to be shot off his tree when the tree cracked under his foot and he had to jump off, but not before marking the tree with his kunai. Naruto only got a couple of steps higher than Sasuke when the same thing happened to him and slashed at his tree.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that if you gather too much chakra to your feet you blast right off, my bad, but too little and you slip off. Well Sasuke's performance was about what I expected, though Naruto's is a bit of a surprise." Kakashi commented at the end to himself having walked back down to the ground, "But what of the female member of our team?" Looking up toward the tree that the final member of Team 7 had chosen the three male members noticed Sakura sitting comfortably on one of the tree's branches.

"Hey this is easy!" Sakura shouted down at the other members with a smile on her face.

"Hm, it seems compared to Sakura the Uchiha aren't the Elite they claimed to be, and I guess the Crown of Seven isn't that great either, huh Naruto?" Kakashi taunted the raven and white haired teens. _'Though given how much chakra Sakura has compared to Sasuke and Naruto it's to be expected.'_ The grey haired sensei mused.

The pink haired kunoichi raised an eyebrow in curiosity, _'Crown of Seven? What the hell is Kakashi-sensei talking about and how is it related to Naruto?'_ Sakura questioned thoughtfully. **"That doesn't matter because of Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is going to end up hating us more than he already does, Cha."** Inner Sakura finished angrily.

Hours later Sakura was lying on the ground exhausted after continuously walking up and down the tree to better her chakra control and increase her reserves. Taking a short break to catch her breath she looked over to see how her teammates were doing only to see just Sasuke performing the exercise, with little progress, while Naruto was nowhere in sight. The tree he had been working on climbing only having a few more slash marks from the first one. Looking around thinking that the former blonde might have just changed to a different tree, Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't even in the clearing at all.

"Sasuke, do you know where Naruto went off to?" Sakura asked the avenger tentatively.

"Don't bother me Sakura!" Sasuke answered harshly frustrated with his lack of progress.

Sakura's eye twitched at the Uchiha's response before letting it go and looking toward their sensei that was lying on a tree branch reading his book. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's gone!" The green eyed Genin yelled up at her sensei.

"Oh," Kakashi began lazily, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He finished dismissively with a wave of his hand as he continued to read his book.

Sakura almost scowled at how Kakashi didn't seem to care that one of his students was missing and instead chose to read his smut, she also hadn't forgotten how Kakashi treated Naruto after the fight with Zabuza. Picking herself up Sakura began looking for her missing teammate, walking deeper into the surrounding forest figuring that that the storm-grey eyed shinobi had looked for a different place to train. After a few minutes of walking Sakura stumbled onto the unexpected sight of a dozen Naruto's performing the Tree Walking exercise, and one of them off to the side practicing with Kubikiribōchō. Figuring that, that was the real Naruto Sakura made her way towards him.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out the white haired teen softly, slightly awed by how fluid he moved while wielding such a large blade.

"What is it Haruno?" Naruto replied in an even tone, Sakura flinching still not used to his different way of addressing her.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked unsure of what to actually say now that she has found her missing teammate.

Naruto stared at the pinkette uninterested for a minute, and for a moment Sakura believed that he was just going to ignore her, when he finally spoke up. "Training," He stated simply.

'_Obviously,'_ Sakura thought exasperated before she remembered what Kakashi said before, "Hey Naruto what is the Crown of Seven?" She asked him curiously. Naruto frowned, as he looked at the girl coolly, trying to figure out how she knew about the Crown before he remembered that Kakashi had mentioned it earlier when they first tried the Tree Walking exercise.

'_Hatake has a big mouth.'_ Naruto decided for himself before focusing his attention back to the pink haired kunoichi. He had to decide what to do at that moment he could blow her off completely and ignore the question, but Naruto felt that if he did that then Sakura would be even more determined to learn the truth. If Sakura was anything it was determined, that was easily evident from how resolutely she chased after Sasuke despite how the Uchiha treated her and the rest of his fan-girls.

"_Are you really going to tell her?"_ The child angel questioned the Heir of the Crown from within his mind. _"You could just as easily ignore her and she would never learn anything."_ The angel commented frivolously bemused by how much thought the white haired shinobi was putting into this decision, it was really quite simple unless… _"Ah, I see now the reason you're having so much trouble. I suppose that no matter what the circumstances are it is never easy to let go of your first love, is it Naruto? Especially, I suppose, if you never quite stopped loving her."_ He said with a mirthful chuckle, humans were always so entertaining. _"Even after she and the rest of your team left you tied to that stump. Love truly is a strange and perplexing thing."_

'_I have no idea of what you're trying to insinuate.'_ Naruto denied mentally. _'And it would be best if you watched what you say in the future.'_

"_Hm, if you say so young king."_ The fallen angel replied dismissively. _"But that doesn't change the fact that what I said is true, now does it?"_

Naruto scowled mentally as he tried to find something to refute what the former bearer of the Crown said, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't deny that he still felt something for Sakura, but after everything that had happened to him, he would no longer let his emotions control him and decide how he acted. Looking at the girl in question Naruto noted how her eyes were focused solely on him and nothing else, once that would have made him very happy, "A Kekkei Genkai." Naruto finally said simply using the lie that he had come up with.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura repeated the word confused for a moment. "I didn't know you had a Kekkei Genkai."

"It awakened when you and the rest of Team 7 left me tied to that log." He informed her, noting how she seemed to look down in shame when he reminded her of her past actions.

Sakura could feel the regret welling up inside her at being reminded how she treated Naruto before, and how she didn't even care about the fact that they were all leaving him there tied to the stump and how they found him the next day. While Naruto didn't have a scratch on him, the state that his clothes were left in and the dry blood on them more than hinted at the things that Naruto had to suffer through. Sakura had wondered how Naruto's orange jumpsuit could be left in tatters and yet him not have a mark on him, but if he had a Kekkei Genkai and it awakened then that might help explain that mystery. "W-what does it do?" Sakura asked hoping that the white haired shinobi trusted her enough to tell her his Kekkei Genkai's abilities, though at that moment she suddenly remembered something. "Is that how you were able to absorb Sasuke's jutsu?"

The storm-grey eyed shinobi noticed for the first time how Sakura didn't add the "kun" suffix to Sasuke's name and how she had slowly stopped adding it since the day of the Bell test. "Yes," He began. "My Kekkei Genkai grants me seven different abilities."

"Then that transformation that your clone used in the fight against Zabuza was another ability of your Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked, though she was more than sure of the response, as stared at the zanbato in Naruto's hands.

"I see now why you were considered the smartest kunoichi in our year, Haruno." Naruto remarked, causing Sakura to blush lightly from the compliment, "Gula and Invidia, or Gluttony and Envy. Gula allows me to absorb the chakra in a jutsu or weapon making ninjutsu all but useless against me. Invidia allows for the perfect transformation of anything or anyone down to the last physical detail. Things like other Kekkei Genkai and memories of a person I turn into aren't included in Invidia." The former blonde explained evenly as if what he was talking about wasn't all that important.

Sakura thought over what Naruto just told her and came to some of her own conclusions. Kakashi called Naruto's Kekkei Genkai the Crown of Seven which, from what Naruto told her of the bloodline granting different abilities, meant that Naruto had seven different abilities at his disposal and she just told her of two of them. While that did make Sakura happy, as it probably meant that Naruto trusted her on some degree, it also meant that the kanji for seven on the back of his haori probably had nothing to do with him belonging to Team 7 something that the pinkette hoped meant he still felt some kind of connection to the team, but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"So you've only used two of your Kekkei Genkai's abilities?" Sakura asked in an effort to keep the conversation going as long as she could.

"No," Naruto denied surprising the emerald eyed kunoichi. "I've used three."

"Three?" Sakura said surprised.

"Avaritia allows me to copy the power or skills of an opponent. In a sense it is a better form of the Sharingan as it isn't limited to having to see my opponent perform the jutsu just know what they are capable of. The reason I can wield Kubikiribōchō so well is because I used it on Zabuza to copy his skills in Kenjutsu." Naruto told her.

Sakura was in a state of complete amazement Naruto's Kekkei Genkai sounded like the sort of thing many shinobi would die and kill for. The ability to absorb chakra, perform a real transformation, learn the skills of an opponent with only a look, and that wasn't even all of them. Who knew what the four other abilities allowed him to do? Pride, Wrath, Lust, and Sloth were still a mystery to her. "What else can you do?" Sakura couldn't help herself from asking.

"Isn't there something else you should be concerning yourself with Haruno?" Naruto asked her instead uninterestedly as he began swinging Kubikiribōchō around again.

"I already mastered the Tree Walking exercise." The pinkette replied, somewhat disappointed that Naruto was ignoring her again. "Why are practicing with that thing if you can use it as well as Zabuza?"

"Because our bodies are different it means that I can't do some of the things that Zabuza can, _'Not to mention that I'm not a 100% used to using such a large blade.'_ Naruto thought, "If you're done with Tree Walking continue with the next step." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hatake and Zabuza demonstrated it yesterday." The white haired Jinchuuriki began, "Water Walking, it's another chakra control exercise, one that is harder than the one that Hatake showed us earlier. If you've mastered Tree Walking as you've claimed then continue with that."

Sakura wanted to argue that she didn't know how she was supposed to do that, but she had a feeling that Naruto would just see that as an excuse for her not to try. She was also sure that if he had to Naruto would figure out the exercise on his own, so why couldn't she? And if she had to Sakura figured she could ask Kakashi. "Fine," Sakura said, turning around and leaving.

Before she could go too far Naruto called out to her. "Sakura," He began getting her attention and surprising her by the fact that he used her actual name. "For what it is worth good job with the Tree Walking exercise." Naruto told her not once looking in her direction, though his voice sounded softer in the pink haired girl's ears.

"Thanks," Sakura murmured softly a smile on her face before leaving Naruto by himself and his many Shadow clones.

* * *

For the next few days Team 7 spent their time training, Sasuke trying to master the Tree Walking exercise, Sakura the Water Walking exercise, which she learned was much harder than she had originally thought, and Naruto worked on Tree and Water Walking along with learning to properly wield his Kubikiribōchō. The team also learned about Kaiza, Inari's surrogate father, the Hero of Wave Country, and how he stood up to Gato and how in the end it cost him his life. Sakura had witnessed just how bad things were in the village when she had gone with Tazuna to get the necessary groceries for dinner one evening. It was heart breaking for the pink haired girl who grew up never having to worry about the possibility of going a day without eating. Naruto never bothered going into the village he had grown up in similar conditions, maybe even worse ones, as the children there and he had no wish to spend his time reminiscing about the past.

Naruto also did his best to ignore Inari whenever he was in the young black haired boy's presence and how he would sulk all day. When they had dinner the boy would spend half his time glaring at Naruto with a scowl on his face, the similarities that the boy had with the emo Uchiha was disturbing to say the least. It all came to a climax nearly at the end of the one week that Zabuza would need to recover.

"Why do you even bother?!" Inari shouted at the gathered group. "No matter how hard you try there is no way that you're ever going to beat Gato, he's unstoppable! You should all just leave while you still have the chance!"

The room grew quite for a moment, as everyone processed what the young boy said, before the silence was eventually broken by Naruto. "Children like you shouldn't speak of things that they do not understand," He said repeating the same thing he told Inari when they all first met, taking another bite of food from the bowl in his hands with his eyes closed not even bothering to look at the boy.

Inari grew angry as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "You're the one who doesn't understand! You come here acting all cool like none of this is a big deal and that you'll be able to beat Gato, you don't know what it's like here! You don't know what it's like to suffer living happily in your stupid village, so why don't you just go home already!" The black haired youth shouted.

The room grew even quitter than before as all of a sudden it got several degrees colder. Naruto set down his bowl of food and chopsticks, as he opened his eyes and glared coldly at Inari. "I don't know what it's like to suffer? I don't know what it is like here?" The white haired shinobi began in a deadly tone of voice. "How hypocritical of you to accuse me of not knowing what it is like here and assuming I lead a pleasant life when you know nothing about me." Naruto said his cold voice causing Inari to flinch, "Your way of thinking, believing that only you know what it means to suffer is arrogant and foolishly naïve. Your life until now could be considered blessed compared to what the children of the village have to live with and what I've had to endure." The storm-grey eyed Jinchuuriki stated before standing up.

Moving around the table Naruto stopped once he stood behind Tazuna, who was sitting at the end of the table. Looking straight at Inari, Naruto slowly pulled out a kunai. "Since we arrived you have not once stopped telling us of how our efforts are futile and how we should just return to Konoha, that anyone standing up to Gato will eventually be killed, do you have any idea of what you are saying you ignorant child?" The Genin shinobi asked rhetorically before placing the kunai at Tazuna's neck shocking everyone, and making their eyes' grow wide while Tazuna froze in place. "Should I do Gato a favor and just kill your grandfather now to save him the time and trouble?"

"Naruto that's enough stand down," Kakashi ordered seriously.

"Yeah Naruto, don't you think you're taking things too far?" Sakura asked him.

"No, the boy needs to learn a lesson." Naruto replied not moving the kunai from Tazuna's neck, "Don't interfere." He told them looking straight at them, his glare causing them both to reluctantly keep quiet, before returning his gaze to Inari. "By your own admission, anyone who defies Gato dies your grandfather and his bridge poses a threat to Gato's control of Wave, which means that Gato won't stop until he has killed him and destroyed the bridge. It only seems logical that I kill Tazuna now and just be done with it, don't you agree Inari?" The white haired shinobi asked the now trembling boy who had tears appearing in his eyes.

Inari did his best to futilely keep the tears from falling, "W-why a-are you d-doing this? Aren't y-you here t-t-to protect h-him?" The black haired black eyed boy asked.

"Why bother?" Naruto retorted evenly shrugging his shoulders uncaringly, "Like you said Gato will win in the end."

"B-but-" Inari began but couldn't finish.

"Team 7 and I are here to protect Tazuna from Gato; as such we are the only ones who are keeping him alive. You're continual insistence that we return to our village is equivalent to saying that you are okay with your grandfather being killed. I'm only offering to do what you want and be done with it." Naruto told him. "Or we can stay and continue to protect Tazuna like we said we would."

"You can't win." Inari insisted pathetically.

"Then your grandfather will be killed and the bridge will never be finished." Naruto stated factually. "But the problem is that a person like Gato would never just accept Tazuna being killed, he will also take your mother and do whatever he pleases with her. Then Inari you will be truly alone." Naruto told him, making Inari's eyes widen while Tsunami looked off to the side she knew what would happen to her if Gato ever got his disgusting hands on her. "What will you do then, when you no longer have a home or family, continue to cry? Will you continue to dishonor Kaiza by living so pathetically?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything about him!" Inari shouted angrily.

"I know that you and the rest of this country watched him die and did nothing to try and save him." Naruto replied indifferently before continuing, "I know that since then you've turned your back on everything that he believed in." He finished drawing the kunai away from Tazuna's throat, who let out a sigh.

"He's right." Tazuna said somberly with another sigh as he rubbed his neck, "After Kaiza's death we lost all hope and just let that bastard Gato do whatever he pleased. But no more even if it kills me I'm going to finish the bridge and bring hope back into this country. And to honor everything that Kaiza had done for us I will not allow his sacrifice be in vain." Tazuna declared a determined look in his eyes.

"Grandpa?" Inari murmured surprised.

Naruto nodded his head in approval and then moved towards the door intending to blow off some steam, but stopped just as he reached the door and turned toward Tsunami. "I'm sorry for the disturbance I've caused tonight." He said bowing his head slightly before turning back to the door.

Standing up from her seat the pink haired kunoichi took a couple of tentative steps towards her white haired teammate, "Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Out," He answered simply then looked over his shoulder at Inari, the boy freezing up at his gaze. "Stop wasting your life by crying about the past and move forward with your life, and do something with it so you never have to go through what you have again." Naruto said a strange fire in his eyes that his team had not seen in a long time, "Because as bad as you have it is nowhere near as bad as I've had it or as bad as others have it." He finished before exiting the house.

"That boy is something else." Tazuna said after a moment of silence that was followed after the whiskered shinobi's exit. Tazuna had seen many things in his long life, but it didn't seem to compare to what the white haired teen seemed to have gone through when he got a good look at Naruto's eyes. The boy hid it expertly but with age comes a wisdom that could see past even the best shinobi's efforts to hide their actual feelings, and Tazuna had been able to see through the boy's indifference to the sorrow, pain, and anger he felt when he talked about his past.

"Yeah he is." Sakura agreed quietly mystified by the look in Naruto's eyes before he left.

* * *

Early the next morning a beautiful figure named Haku was wearing a pink kimono, with pale skin, long black hair, and brown eyes was walking through the forest of Wave country looking for some herbs to help with Zabuza's healing. Haku was the Hunter-nin that saved Zabuza's life during the initial confrontation between the rouge-nin and Team 7. It was only thanks to Zabuza that Haku was alive right now, so she would do anything and everything in her power to ensure that Zabuza was able to achieve her dream.

Haku had just arrived at the area she knew that the herbs were located when she noticed someone a short distance away resting against a tree, his clothes slightly ruffled from sleeping outside. What caught the young woman's attention was how the sunlight shined brilliantly off his white hair that framed his peaceful face with three distinctive whisker marks on each cheek perfectly. She couldn't help but stare at the boy, who was probably only a year or two younger than her, for a moment before recognizing him as the teen that somehow was able to duplicate Kubikiribōchō and give Zabuza so much trouble. Kneeling beside him she reached out a hand towards him.

Naruto had awoken the moment he had sensed somebody approaching, but decided to feign sleep in order to see what they would do. When the unknown person sat beside them the white haired shinobi was able to discern enough from his enhanced senses to determine that the person was female, but her scent was also something that Naruto recognized from somewhere, but he couldn't place where he recognized it from.

In a split second Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed Haku's hand when he felt a sliver of ill intent coming from the raven haired beauty. The girl looked genuinely surprised from the former blonde's actions, as she just stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Um, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." Haku finally said using the first excuse that came to her mind.

Staring at the girls brown eyes Naruto came to a decision, there was one aspect of the Crown that Naruto had been meaning to try, but hadn't had the chance so far but this turned out perfectly as he could get some answers out of the girl. _'Aspect… Luxuria,'_ Naruto thought his eyes becoming half lidded a green seal appearing over his heart, as a long black arrow tipped tail sprouted from his lower back along with two devil wings, though neither person seemed to pay the extra appendages any thought.

Haku stared into Naruto's eyes her mind slowly clouded over as she found herself unable to look away, though she couldn't think of a good enough reason why she would want to do that in the first place, as she felt her heart start to beat uncontrollably fast and another certain part of her body heat up and moisten at the same time.

Naruto watched as the black haired girls breathing grew heavy, a blush appear on her face, and how she unconsciously pushed herself towards him with a small smirk on his face. _'Luxuria: Lust the Insatiable. The ability for perfect accuracy, so no matter what my target might be or how impossible it might seem to reach. I could throw Kubikiribōchō at a target that normally would be too far away and still be able to hit it, but that isn't all that Luxuria can do.'_ He thought as he caressed Haku's cheek, the brown eyed girl leaning into his touch as blissful look appeared on her face. _'It also allows me to entrance any female I wish and compel them to do whatever I want.'_ Naruto finished just as Haku let out a sensual moan. "Who are you?" Naruto asked not breaking eye contact with the girl who was practically in his lap, his voice smooth and filled with desire.

"I'm, I'm… Haku," The raven haired girl answered in a hypnotized whisper.

"And what, my dear Haku, are you doing out so early in the morning?" The white haired shinobi asked bringing himself closer to Haku, to the point that their lips were almost touching.

"Gathering herbs for a friend of mine, Naruto-sama," Haku murmured her reply, instinctively knowing the name of the teen that had her completely ensnared, as she used whatever self-control she had left to keep herself from closing the gap that existed between her lips and Naruto's.

Turning the girl around so she was no longer facing him Naruto encircled his arms around her waist and pressed her back against his chest, "And who is your friend?" Naruto persisted, his voice a whisper in her ear, which made the black haired girl shudder with desire.

"I-it's Zabuza-sama." Haku managed to get out, not at all caring about what she just admitted, and only focusing on Naruto's hand that was sliding up and down her stomach coming only teasingly close to her bound breasts before going back down. The only evidence that Naruto was caught by surprise by her answer was the slight widening of his eyes and how his hands stalled for a fraction of a section before continuing.

"So you're the Hunter-nin." Naruto said more than asked.

"Yes," Haku gasped out a confirmation. "Please Naruto-sama," The raven haired kunoichi pleaded, every part of her body telling her to rip off her clothing and offer herself to this… god beneath her.

"Please what Haku-chan?" Naruto asked with a playful tone in his voice.

"Please Naruto-sama I need you." The brown eyed girl all but begged.

"Is that so?" Naruto murmured quietly his hand reversing direction and going down to her soaked nether region, getting a moan from the girl in his arms, only to bypass it completely and continue down her thighs playing with the edge of her kimono as if he was about to open it and reveal what lay underneath. "Sadly Haku-chan you are going to have to wait. Now how much longer until Zabuza is fully recovered?" The Konoha shinobi asked, drawing a disappointed whine out of the dark haired girl's lips, his voice much more serious than it was before.

"A-a couple of days," Haku answered in a daze.

"I see," Naruto said after a moment of thought, before he turned her face in his direction locking eyes with her and bringing their lips close together again. "Haku-chan you are to gather the herbs you'll need, I'll help, then you'll return to Zabuza, but you cannot tell him or anyone else of meeting me understood?"

"I understand Naruto-sama." Haku replied in sultry whisper as she reluctantly picked herself up from Naruto's lap.

"Good." Naruto said standing, surprising Haku when he grabbed her by the chin and drew her in for a quick kiss before breaking it. The kiss though short left Haku completely breathless with a vacant look in her eyes before wide smile spread across her lips, as the duo then proceeded to gather the necessary herbs.

"Ah, Naruto-sama," Haku suddenly spoke up catching the white haired boy's attention.

"What is it Haku?" Naruto replied without looking at the girl.

"Do you have something or someone precious you wish to protect?" She asked getting a curious glance from Naruto and gesture for her to explain herself, "I believe that one is only truly strong when they have something they wish to protect. Is there someone like that in your life?"

"No." Naruto replied sharply not even giving it a seconds thought before he turned back to gathering herbs without saying anything else to the raven haired girl, who had a brief frown appear on her beautiful face.

* * *

**AN: There that's the end of this chapter though I'm not completely sure about how I feel this turned out. I covered everything I wanted this chapter but I'm still not sure if it turned out as good as I wanted. Anyway if it wasn't obvious enough I am planning to include Haku into the harem, whether Zabuza survives the next chapter or not is still to be decided. **

**Despite everything I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review to let me know how I did.**


End file.
